Alphabet of Love
by NadiaMiki
Summary: A-Z ways one-shot stories of AlicexShun. Some DanxRuno, JuliexBilly, AcexMira, RenxFabia, JoexChan
1. A: Anonymous

**A: Anonymous**

It's quite common to find a love letter on the school lockers, students sometimes gave such as chocolates and gifts by putting on their crushes locker. It was a weird thing at the beginning but in this era, the teens started to do nonchalantly. Hiding behind at the end of the locker and snooped the guy or the girl opening their lockers.

There, Alice Gehabich was walking to her locker with Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto. They were laughing and joking at the same time.

Alice opened her locker and quite surprised to find a blue colored letter. She took it out and observed it.

No name.

Obviously anonymous.

Who it is, she wondered.

Runo peeked what she was holding, smiling slyly as she called Julie, the source of lovey-dovey things. Julie has gone out with Billy, an Australian cocky brat with blonde hair and pimples while Runo was dating a famous basketball player, Dan Kuso, the brat with chocolate haired.

While Alice…. Alice is still Alice. Except… someone was developing a crush on her. Who was he? Only God knows.

"What's that? Another love letter?" Julie giggled madly, Alice has countless receiving love letters from boys but she always reject them softly without hurting them. She was… crushing on someone and that someone has a raven haired with low long ponytail, a pair of perfect honey eyes and cool attitude. Guess who?

"But Alice will reject them because… she likes Shun!" Runo sneakily elbowing the blushed girl, Alice pouted at their tease, "Stop it guys! His fan girls will chase me!" Alice friends laughed at her while she was dumbfounded by their sudden cracked. Seriously they weren't scared of them?

"Anyway let's head to the class, albeit Ms. Lena won't be happy if we are late. She has a seriously scary face when a student late in her class." Alice quickly changed the topic, she put the letter on her school handbag. 'I will read it later.'

"What's the matter with such hurry? Ms. Lena won't dare mad at us." Julie scoffed.

"She won't dare mad at us but mad at you, Juls. Since you always rebel about her math instruction." Alice giggled, patting Julie's shoulder to assure her. "Yeah, and you don't want to get any detention, right?" Runo smirked, now that was a good opinion.

"Owh! Fine!" Julei pouted.

'I wonder this letter from… It was strange to find an anonymous letter.' Alice thought while dragging her best friends to the class.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice. Won't you open the letter?" Julie finally spoke up about the anonymous letter. Obviously curious who was it from.<p>

"Fine fine…" Alice sighed at her friends persistent but she was wondering as well. She slowly opened the letter, taking it out and flipped it, it was written:

'_Dear Alice Gehabich,_

_Meet me at the gym after school._

_-No name-'_

Eh?

Eh?

EH?

"It wasn't a love letter?" Runo yelled, sure enough she was annoyed. All the worth of curious was faded by a simple words. Who the hell was this guy?

Alice breathed relieved, 'Phew, I thought I got another love letter but meet this guy?' Certainly it was school ended and they were about to go back to their own private but after seeing the letter Alice was covered with another curiosity. She wanted to know who this anonymous guy was. She pleaded her friends to go back first.

"Eh? So you abandoned us huh?" Julie pretended to look hurt.

"Alice is big now huh?" Runo played along with her.

The orange haired girl was taken aback and laughed, "It's not that but I want to know about this anonymous guy. Don't you two have a date?" Runo and Julie froze, a slight pause and then they shrieked horrify.

"I forgot! Billy is waiting for me!" Julie let a gasp.

"Me too! Dan is probably going to tease me again if I'm late! Got to go now Alice. Bye!" Runo bid her a good-bye as well as Julie and dashed along the hall leaving the orange girl with a sweat-drop. Alice spun her heel toward to the gym with her heart beating. This guy… Who is he?

She opened the gym door and found nothing. The gym was currently unusable since today the basketball extracurricular didn't have the schedule to practice and the volleyball players were currently at tournament.

Seemingly, the gym was a bit ghastly with only the light of the sunset, she shuddered at thoughts of ghost might appear.

"He—Hello? Is there anyone?"

No reply.

"Hello?" She asked again, lifting forcefully her legs to enter the gym, she walked until she was in the middle of the court. Again she asked but no replies.

"It's quite scary." She mumbled horridly. This, definitely wasn't her best handling such scary and ghostly gym although the light of the sunset still remained.

"Really?" A voice jumped her as she shrieked. She closed her eyes with her both hands abruptly, "I'm sorry! I won't disturb you anymore! Just don't eat me!" She fearfully said as if she was about to be eaten. But she was wrong.

The voice laughed at her frightened words, Alice stopped her fear, a ghost laughing? And it was a guy's voice! Alice slowly lowered her hands and opened her hazel eyes. She was froze and stayed quite by the fact that the laughing guy was none other than Shun Kazami himself, the ninja boy with raven haired tied in low long ponytail.

Alice was speechless, 'What is he doing here? And he is no other guys, he is Shun! The lady-killer!Oh my gosh!'

"Er… So you are the one who sent me a letter with anonymous?" She asked right to the point. Shun nodded and smirked.

"Is there anything I can help?" Alice innocently asked not bothered to ask if he wanted to confess or anything else.

"Yes there is." Shun smirked grew as he leaned down to her height capturing her delicious and inviting lips. Alice was surprised as she was speechless but her intuition told her to kiss him back, as if the dream come true Alice obeyed her intuition by kissing him back passionately. Now Shun was the one taken aback he silently smirked at her reply.

Once the moment ended, they breathed heavily taking the air as much as they wanted, Shun then continued his line.

"Be my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**That will be so nice if you do.**


	2. B: Bond

**B: Bond**

_Car horning to each other when the traffic light went to green signing them to ride before the red light shone. A little girl with orange hair and pale skin walked around the street to find the candy shop she longed. Her grandfather told her not to wander around after he finished with his shop. The girl abruptly agreed with him innocently, her grandfather has given her money to herself the candies._

_The girl walked to the said shop, wandering around to buy the interesting candy._

_Once she found one or two she cleverly count the price and compared it with the money her grandfather gave._

"_I still got $2 left…" she said innocently after counting. "What shall I buy?" she put her index finger on her lips._

_A little raven hair boy entered a shop candy with his mother on his side holding him. He was awed by the bunch of candies that scattered around inside it. He happily ran around the shop to find an interesting candy._

"_Shun, don't too much wandering, okay?" His mother warned him with a smile._

"_Yes, mother." He happily obeyed while running._

_The orange haired girl still in her own world while walking, "What should I buy?" She asked more to herself. As she walked with candies on her right hand she didn't notice someone was running right through her and…_

_Bump._

_The candies on her hand fell down and scattered everywhere. She was too late to even realize that she was almost fell to the ground when a hand caught her._

"_Ops… I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Shun caught her with his tiny yet strong hand, he has a tough ninja training with his grandfather though._

_Alice blinked, "Eh? I… I'm fine." She tried to stand up on her own. It's strange to find a boy caught her body from fell down to the floor._

"_I'm sorry for bumping you. Let me help you take your scattered candy." Shun said apologizing with the girl blinking from her consciousness. "Oh, o-okay…" she stuttered, 'What was I thinking?'_

_Once they have finished gathered all the candies, Shun handed the candies to her with a smile, "Once again, I'm so sorry." The girl smiled assuring to him, "It's okay! No problem at all!" she exclaimed._

_Then she observed the boy was glancing through the candies, "Are you looking for a candy?" the girl asked innocently._

_Shun nodded contently as Alice tilted her head. An idea flashed through her head, smiling through a lollipop corner she grabbed his hand and dragged him to there. Shun, for sure was confused by her sudden grab but he smile drawing to his lips when she brought him to Lollipop corner._

_There are bunch of Lollipop there from Strawberry flavor until Chocolate flavor. Alice took a Mint flavor lollipop and gave it to him with a huge sincere smile, "For you." _

_Shun arched an eyebrow, distrust what was she giving. Mint flavor was his best flavor over anything and she knew it?_

"_Really?" he asked unbelief as the girl nodded, her curly orange hair swaying as she nod hardly. "As a sign of friendship." She said with a huge grin._

"_Come." She grabbed his wrist again making him blushed at this moment. Why? Why was she so innocent and pure? She walked to the counter to pay the candies and his lollipop. "But…" Shun was about to reject her to pay for it but she shushed her, "It's okay. It's a special candy as a sign of our friendship." A smile tugged on her small lips._

_After she paid everything, the girl's grandfather came to the store, "Alice…" he called as the girl named Alice nodded._

"_See you around. And anyway my name is Alice Gehabich." She said, Shun was about to tell her his name but she didn't give a chance to it, quickly running to her grandfather and disappear in the sea of people._

_Shun hold the lollipop tightly preventing it from lose, planting her name rightfully on his head._

_Alice Gehabich. Her beautiful name ringing on his head, waiting to meet her again._

* * *

><p>School was as usual for the raven haired boy with long low ponytail, it looked sexy on him though as the girls who he passed by always squealing over his handsome. Shun Kazami walked to his class alongside his friend, Dan.<p>

"Hey look, Shun. The girls are squealing at you." Dan, the brunette grinned, elbowing the ninja-boy. Shun snorted but didn't give any reply, he was too tired to even think about such girls. In his heart, he always remembered the orange curly haired little girl.

Alice.

He wondered when he would meet her again after 7 years passed and now he was 16. He had looked for her everyday, praying a chance to meet her even if it's only once. He wanted to meet her so bad.

"Again with that snort… Come on, man! At least find a girl. I hate seeing you alone there." Dan said, he has a girlfriend named Runo. The reason why Shun looked lonely was because every time the gang went out together Shun would always the one with no partner with although many girls chased him for good.

No reply came from Shun's mouth. He was tired of Dan's lecturing about finding a girl. His eyes were only for Alice although he never met her again. He always believes one day she will come to him and smiled with those bright smiles of hers.

Once the two best friends entered the class and seated themselves on their seat, the teacher came in, clearing his throat.

"So, we got a new student. Please welcome her and don't make any nonsense questions." The teacher said, his name was Ren, a tanned young man with yellow eyes and silver spiky hair.

"You may come in." Ren said.

A girl came in as he ordered to. She has an orange curly hair with dark brown eyes and pale skin. She was taking her handbag with her both hands.

Shun was stunned to see the beautiful girl yet a ting of familiar sparked his heart. He then snapped as the girl formed a familiar bright smile.

"My name is Alice Gehabich. Nice to meet you." Alice introduced herself as the class was murmuring about how beautiful the girl was. Like a doll.

Shun knew it just right. She was Alice. His first love.

Alice's eyes met Shun as she raised an eyebrow and smiled hugely sending him a long-time-no-see smile and eyes.

He knew it. Even years and times didn't bother them because in their own heart, they still love each other. They never forget about each other and longed to see each other and talk each other. Again, Alice mouthed him a small audibly and only he could understand.

'_Long time no see.'_

They were tied with a small yet strong bond of love even the others couldn't see it, they could see it clear and bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? That will be good.<strong>

**Suggestions? Sure, go ahead.**

**Comments? That will be nice.**

**Flames? I will bear it.**

**Compliment? It will be nice of you.**


	3. C: Chance

**Reviews from:**

**SugoiSaru: hm... It my mistake and I sorry about that. I'm still in progress of learning so, do mind me and please keep correcting my mistake if you got any. Thanks for correcting it anyway. And sorry that I just replying you, I didn't look at the review.**

**Cody-Fujisaki: is that a suggest? I'm sorry I can't take it because long before I published the story I had made till F, so I'm thinking about G and you can give me any.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any except the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>C: Chance<strong>

There's always a chance to say out loud the feelings out from her to him but she seemed to be hesitating about something.

What if he rejects her?

What if he looked at her disgustingly?

What if…What if…

Alice shook her head, mentally noted herself that she would be all fine when she confessed to him… but… She didn't have any courage to do it. Not even after the event clashing at Neathia. Fabia, the current Queen at Neathia, the alien country was always being seen clinging on Shun, while Alice herself devoted to stay out their own stories world and concentrated on her work in Misaki's café. Currently she was staying in Wardington for awhile due to a certain circumstances such as _'Confessing her feeling to Shun.'_

Although she always replying in everything they were saying or asking, Alice was still, obviously jealous with the Queen clinging on her crush. Not that she care about it because she didn't know how Shun's feeling about her but her intuition called her to say out loud her feelings on him.

Alice sighed when she was in the kitchen alone. Her friends were sitting at the café chit-chatting about their whole events. Even Runo and Julie joined them. She wanted to join them too however she force herself not to.

"Oh God… What happened to me..?" she mumbled, putting her knuckles on her forehead sighing out loud.

She was sure knew her place that she won't even stand out against the Queen. She knew Fabia was too persistent and hard headed girl. So she concluded she would stay out and let them be…

Was that a correct thing to do?

Was that satisfied her?

Was that enough?

Shaking her head again she slapped her cheek with her both hands, "Get yourself out there, Alice." she whispered. She took a tray of drinks, dragging her feet to the café. She only has to bear with it for a moment.

"Hey guys. Here are the drinks." Alice faked a smile. She always made the best fake smiles and they never found out. True to be true it was hurt for her but she would stay at this fake smile for a moment. Even she tried so hard to hold a tear escaped from her dark brown eyes. She hated to be weak in front of them. 'Stay strong and always depend on yourselves.' was her quote for living with them.

"Wow! Thanks Alice!" Dan took the juice and sipped it.

"It's always the best, Alice." Mira smiled onto her. Alice faked another smile, she didn't have will to smile a usual happy smile. Alice looked at Shun was glancing at her. She blushed unknowingly but quickly hid it before Fabia got her guts out. Fabia… as usual she was clinging on Shun's hand much to annoy him.

Annoy?

Really?

He was annoyed?

'Don't get your hopes up, Alice. It was just your imagination.' She mentally slapped herself for thinking such. Fabia was obviously liked him and Alice didn't know if he liked her back, but the way he never leave her alone concluded that he liked her back although Alice never heard Shun said those 3 magical heavenly yet painful for her.

"Here you go, Shun, Fabia." Alice forced a smile, putting the juice in front of them. Shun gave her a smile, "Thanks, Alice." It was a really warm smile which melted her away. Fabia smiled wryly toward her. Alice felt the strike of lightning sparked from her eyes as she averted away from Fabia, scared she might do something unnecessary.

"Hey Alice. Come join us." Ace asked her.

"Yeah, won't be fun without you, Ms. Alice." Jake exclaimed making the orange hair girl blushed. "Oh, Jake. Stop with Miss… Just call me Alice."

"Nah… You looked mature so I just like to call you miss." Jake grinned.

Alice nodded and smile, "If that's what you want. Anyway, I'm sorry I can't join you. Work is calling for me." She smiled again, this time she was performing a fake smile.

"Aw… too bad." Runo said sadly. Again Alice tried to smile but no avail, she got to be in kitchen because she was sick enough to pretend nothing happened when what she saw Fabia was even more clinging to Shun. She couldn't hold it much as she paced quickly to the kitchen. Putting aside the tray she sighed after getting to the kitchen, she almost broke down to a cry but held it as much as her power to. She would release her cry out loud after she went back to her room.

"The chance has gone…. Such a loser I am." Alice chuckled sadly as her eyes almost flowed with salt water.

"Alice…?"

Alice jumped at the sudden voice. She looked at the source to find Shun was standing there alone. No Fabia.

"Sh-Shun? What are you doing here?" The girl stuttered at his arrival, she didn't bother to wipe her tears which still flowing from her sadness. It was really hurt and she was like being torn apart. One thing on her mind.

What was his purpose to come here?

He walked to approach her, reaching her fragile body and wiped those sad tears. "Why are you crying?" he rubbed her pale cheek with his own strong hand. Alice filled her heart with Shun's words, as if his words could cure her from the sadness and hurtful. She hoped this wasn't a mere dream. She hoped this was the true.

Please.

"I…I don't know. It was sad and hurt. I couldn't bear it." Her tears went out again, couldn't bring herself to tell the entire truth. She was about to tell him to stay out of her problem and go away with their friends but was cut off by Shun's embrace.

Alice was taken aback, now she was in front of her crush's chest. She blushed at the fact Shun was hugging her, calming her from everything that made her sad. He stroked her curly long hair gently while soothing a few calming words. Alice couldn't help but snuggled to him closer, afraid he was taken away by Fabia again.

The chance.

'Now is the chance!' She thought snapped. Although she wanted to confess her feeling but no words came out. Did her voice disappear?

She slowly gathered the air, inhaled and exhaled it out. She gathered her courage as well before she suddenly stuttered at what she wanted to tell him. She pulled him away, signing him that she had much better.

"Uhm… Shun…" She called with her timid voice.

"Yes, Alice?" He smiled warmly at her, oh God… How she wanted to tell him bravely.

"Uhm… Urh… Actually I…"

"I love you too, Alice." Shun smiled toward her as she jerked her head to face him. 'Eh? Did he just say…'

Alice was stunned. Did he just say the magical words? Those casted words which could make girls fly in happiness? "Shun… you.."

"Alice, I meant it. I love you. And for your information I don't love Fabia. She just clinging on me to get my attention but, my attention is only for you and you." He leaned down her face to get the lips he wanted so bad. Caught it slightly he deepened the kiss showing her how he loved her so much.

Alice was enchanted by how he kissed her, he was obviously showing her how much she meant to her. It wasn't lust but it was love.

Alice kissed him back passionately, showing him as well how she felt toward him, Shun smirked between their kiss satisfied with what he got. Alice loved him as well and he didn't have a slight regret on kissing her. He had gathered the courage to even tell her that he loved her and kissed her. It was his first kiss anyway. And Alice's was his last.

After seemed what eternity both of them released themselves to get the air, the lack of air making them panted. Alice was now smiling sincerely knowing Shun loved her not Fabia.

"Now that's what I want." Shun said smirking.

Alice frowned by his mean, "What do you mean?"

"That smile of yours. Ever since Fabia clinging on me you never smiled so bright and sincere. I'm so worried as well as the others." Alice was surprised to find out that her friends knew her fake smile. 'I thought I was a good actress… Guess I was wrong…'

"Is that so? Well I guess I was a bit worn out." I lied.

"Really? Was it because Fabia clinging on me?" His smirk turned into a cheeky smirk. Alice elbowed him and giggled, "I guess."

The chance never died out if you always try to grab it. Because life has many chance. Grab it and fulfilled it. Don't let the chance ruined by someone and made you suffer the sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a little ShunxFabia, it's just to make it more interesting.<strong>

**No hard feelings? Thanks.**

**So, Review? That will be so good.**

**Comments? It's nice of you.**

**Compliments? I'd glad to read it.**

**Likes? I will always love you.**

**Flames? That isn't a good review.**

**Suggestion? Sure, go ahead.**


	4. D: Daisy

**Reviews from:**

**MisstiqueRose: Truly sorry but I can't. I focused on AlicexShun in this story, but I might add some couple as well however, I didn't make them in my focus. I'm truly sorry. And thank you for the compliment, it's so nice of you.**

**SugoiSaru: thanks for the compliment. I really am motivated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any except the plot.**

**D: Daisy**

Rustling sound could be hear from her sensitive ear , the day where she wanted to go to a greenhouse full of flowers had finally came true. Alice and the gang were walking into a big conservatory with glasses wall. Alice, for her fist time seeing the conservatory as she lived in snowy place called Moscow, the capital city of Russia.

In her side, standing Shun Kazami, her boyfriend of 3 years yet they managed to make it safe without any bickering although they were some problems between them when Fabia Sheen, one of wealthy daughter from Sheen Family came to ruin their relationship and snatched Shun away from Alice. As for Kazami's Family who was a wealthiest family developing the biggest technologies on the world has accepted Alice as their family although Alice was just a commoner from Russia and they are going to make her Shun's fiancee next month.

Despite of the weather on Russia which only brought snow especially in Moscow, Alice loved daisy of all flowers because of its bright as the flower only bloomed in the day and closed during the night came. And also it didn't bloom in snowy places.

Alice was so eager to see the flower as she paced her feet impatiently, Shun saw her excitement while smiling. He loved to see his beloved smiling so pretty and so bright.

"Alice... Don't be so impatient." Runo, her best friend warned her, putting her hands on her hip. Runo Misaki from Misaki's Family, one of the wealthiest Family along Shun's family developing the biggest and famous restaurant around the world.

Alice pouted but obeyed her, there was no way she provoked Runo's temper today since she got a chance to finally with Dan for a day after her busy activities. Unlike Alice who was going to a normal school though Shun's mother has forced her to be put in the same school as Shun, the rich school in Japan. With her kindness and sincere, Alice always rejected it and said, "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not worth enough to school in a rich family school. And I also didn't want to bother Shun with his studies."

Alice stood waiting on her friends to buy the ticket. Honestly, she could at least paid herself, she dislike burdened her friends by paying her ticket especially Shun. She was always felt guilty when Shun paid for her everything. She didn't like to be spoiled. However, since the ticket was amount of her 2 months allowance she couldn't help but sighed.

'I would rather be in a normal conservatory…' By economic, Alice lost to her friends but by friendship and kindness she won them. Her kindness and normality made Shun fell in love with her, she was different from every girls he had met. The girls he had met came from snobbish rich girls, aiming only his richness and his popularity. Aside from that they only looked at him with lustful expression, it disgusted him so much as he wanted to perish them one by one.

"Okay guys, lets get in there." Dan gave the tickets to them and handed it to Alice. The girl took it while glancing at him, "Are you sure about this? I can pay myself you know."

"Nah… The ticket is just too expensive for you and let's just says this is for your present." Dan grinned, thumbing up his thumb.

"Present?"

"A present for your birthday of course." Runo cheered.

"But my birthday was a week ago. Guys, you don't have to give me anything for my birthday, you know. To have you all as my friends are a great present." Alice said obviously she was saying the truth. She didn't need a fancy present from them. All she needed was they are here, especially Shun. She couldn't ask any than this.

"Alice… We know that we couldn't celebrate your birthday because our cursed exams but this is at least we could give to you. Please accept it." Julie assured her.

"But you all have congratulated me via mobile phone. And I can't ask for more."Alice defended. The gang sighed at her stubbornness; she really was a modest girl and dislike fancy things.

Shun put an arm around her, "Alice, please accept it." He smiled gently to her. She wasn't able to ignore his smile as she sighed defeated, they had given here this and there was no turning point. But at least she was happy to know that they brought her to a huge conservatory, bet there are many flowers.

While walking in to the conservatory, Alice walked beside Shun, a hand still nested on her shoulder and she enjoyed it much. Nothing could compare Shun's warm. Nothing.

Alice awed seeing the flowers around them, this was surely made her even more excited. The scenery of the gathered flowers amused her even more. She could see the red, white, yellow roses on the right side. They were arranged neatly, there were some visitors went to the roses part, awing at its beauty yet dangerous torn perched on its stem.

She turned her head to see the left side, the bell flowers with purple color. Behind the bell flowers planted there orchid flowers such as white color with purple core small sheath, another one has purple color with white core small sheath.

While walking, Runo awed at the red roses on the right. Runo liked roses of all flowers. Julie dragged her legs to view the lily flower part. While Mira, she loved sun flowers but unfortunately she didn't want to show her awes in front of them, she was too embarrassed. Ace noticed it, he grabbed his girlfriend's wrist to sunflower's part, excusing themselves to the others.

Alice smiled at the couple but for herself to not find her favorite daisy was so unfortunate for her. Lily, Tulip, Orchid, Sunflower, Rose, Jasmine, Lavender, Morning Glory, Crocus. But where is Daisy? Alice shaking her head to everywhere to find her favorite but no avail.

She sighed, 'Guess, they didn't plant daisy here…' she disappointedly thought feeling sorry for their friends for having them paid the ticket.

Shun looked at her disappointed face, he wanted to cheer her but what should he do? He also shook her head to find her favorite flower, until…

Until he caught a glimpse of yellow between the Jasmine part, slowly his thin line lips quivered into a smirk. He caught her pale hand, interlocking it slightly, afraid he might lose her for a second. Alice glanced at the boy, a frowned escaped from her eyebrow but she kept it shut. She knew Shun would take her to one of the flower's part even she didn't get any daisy to be viewed.

"What's wrong Shun?" She asked finally after feeling something wrong. They were in the Jasmine part, its' got the white pure color and yet the flowers were quite interested visitors. Shun brought her to the middle part. Alice was now curious what was he going to do.

Shun turned to face his girlfriend with a smirk, "Alice, don't you want to see daisy?" now she was getting confused.

"I was. But seeing there aren't any daisies here so…yeah, I got a little disappointed. But, I really appreciate you all for bringing me here!" She defended, hand shaking in front of her chest. Shun chuckled, his voice of chuckling blushed Alice. She would never forget those chuckling of his. It was so melodic on her ears and she couldn't stop blush hearing those, as if those chuckles, smiles, laugh and smirks were only for her. She didn't sound selfish about this but she heard Runo, Julie and Mira told her the story when they were in school, Shun never once smiled to anyone except the gang when they were eating or hang out together.

However, Shun smiles and chuckles more on her, at first it was weird to find him acted cold toward her but slowly the wall of ice broke down and he confessed his feelings.

Shun knew her confused face, he pointed to the Jasmine flowers. Alice followed his point. Once she found what he was pointing at she widened her eyes, both of her hands clapped on her mouth. "Oh my gosh… Is that…?" a gasp escaped from her mouth.

"Yes Alice. It is your favorite flower, Daisy." Alice saw the only part of white with orange core on the middle. Because of the color has the same with Jasmine she didn't even see it. She should thank Shun for searching it for her although only one he could find. But that's okay.

"Shun… How could I even thank you..?" she smiled toward him with her head tilted in the question.

Shun smirked, leaning down toward her ear, "Thank me with a kiss." He whispered seductively. Alice shivered at his words. A blush creeping out from her pale cheek.

"I'd be glad to." She replied him seductively as well, not going to lose him. Shun's smirk grew bigger, he travelled from her ear to her lips, crushed it together with his. Alice felt the world stopped as they stood there, she kissed him back with all her love for him. Shun brought his arm to her hip, bringing her closer to his chest.

Daisy, it wasn't a fortune flower yet it wasn't a misfortune as well but it could bring the promised destiny to a certain couple.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I failed it.<strong>

**Comments? I'd be glad to read it.**

**Reviews? Ah, so nice of you.**

**Likes? It's good that any of you like it.**

**Flames? That's bad for me...**

**Compliments? I will be much thank you.**

**Suggestions? I welcome any.**


	5. E: Emergency

**Reviews from:**

**Ava Kaiba: mad? no, I'm not mad, is there a reason why you said so? its a thanks for you that you love this story.**

**SugoiSaru: I tried to adapt with her personality a bit.**

**Innocent Diamond: Mirror? Criticize Alice and her appearance? It seemed to be a little complicated but I will try to think about it. It's nice that you reviewed my crappy one-shots.**

**Written-Sin: rare jewel? is there any jewel in my story? overshadowed by the really bad ones? What do you mean by it? it's nice of you and I will continue write my next alphabets.**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>E: Emergency<strong>

Run.

Shun ran at the hospital hall quickly as his breath went out and panted. His legs weren't tired of the running instead his heart was aching hurt when he received the news his wife was in emergency, fighting for her dear life. His best friend, Dan has called him from his office telling him that his wife suddenly broke down.

Dan told him when Runo was with the pregnant Alice, her tummy was hurting her as if there would be bombed. Moreover, it's already nine months since Alice's pregnant and this time, Shun was going to be a father of her baby.

The man has run over the hall and now was standing in front of his wife's room.

"You manage it, man." Dan said sitting with Runo, his beloved wife.

"How is she?" Shun asked.

"Well… she was in emergency situation. We could at least wait for her until had done, either her life will be taken or she will survive." Runo said with tears brimming down.

Certainly Alice has a weak body and she couldn't stand with such burden. Shun was afraid that he might lose her for good, or even worst, he might lose the baby and her as well. He didn't want it. He shook those evil thoughts of him.

"She will survive. I believe it." Shun mumbled.

"We believe it as well, Shun." Dan assured him, "Why don't you sit with us and waited her?" he tapped the empty chair beside him, Shun gladly sat with him with his hand crossing over his chest, trying to calm himself.

"Stop act so cool." Dan snickered.

"Shut up, loser." Shun replied him with a smirk.

"Damn hot-shot."

"Goggle head."

Dan stopped. Goggle head? "Hey! I don't wear my goggle anymore! It was a long time ago." He half-yelled to the man. Shun snickered at his childish attitude.

"Yeah whatever you said, Dan."

"Ugh… Ninja freak…" Dan muttered under his breath.

Runo giggled at their bickering, "Now stop it both of you. You two looked like kids, you know." Dan blushed at his wife's comment. The two bickering man then stopped and waited for Alice to finish.

A loud shriek came from the room. It was Alice's. As Shun's reflex calling him he stood up abruptly at her sound. It was full of painfully and hurt. He couldn't bear to hear it. Dan calmed Shun down by putting his two hands on Shun's shoulder, preventing him from being berserk.

"Calm down, man. She is fighting there." Dan whispered. Shun couldn't hear those words, he kept struggled away from Dan as if he lost his cool and control. It was a rare to see him lost control.

"Let go of me! My wife! Alice is there!" Shun shouted, struggling away from Dan's strong grip. Dan kept his hold on him.

"Calm yourself down, Shun!"

"But…What if she…"

"She is strong and we always knew it." Runo put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. The woman knew Alice's power to live although her body was weak and fragile.

"But still…she…" Shun trailed. Small tears came out from the tip of his honey eyes, It was one heck rare to see him crying. He never cried after her mother's death and he always determined to not.

"Shun… We know that her life is endangered but we have to trust her." Dan said.

"Yeah, after all she is Alice and Alice is a strong woman." Runo gave him a small assuring smile.

Shun slowly nodded, wiping his tears away, "Yeah… I forgot about that."

Still, Alice's shrieked filled the hall and Shun was bearing it together with his two best friends. He wasn't the only one who was hurt because of her painful but his two best friends were holding their own pain hearing the sound of Alice's.

After the sound began to calm down, Shun breathed relieved but other side of him of him told not to get his hopes up, what if she has gone…?

Shun shook that thought away, 'No..She will survive. I'm sure about it.'

The doctor came out from Alice's operation room. He has a stern face and quite scary looking. Shun and the guys approached him quickly.

"How is she, doctor?" Runo asked with a tremble of fear. Fear that the result they might lose Alice.

The doctor looked at them with his green eyes, "Who is her husband?" Shun quickly raised his hand, "It's me. Is there something wrong with her?" Shun got a bad feeling about this. Will the result relief him or kill him?

The doctor formed a small smile, "Congratulations, your babies are twins." He congratulated Shun who was almost fell on his knee. He thought Alice has gone to be history.

Runo broke to a cry while Dan comforted her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Thank goodness she is okay."

Shun couldn't help but smile relieved, "Can I see her?" the doctor nodded. Shun ran to the room followed with Dan and Runo.

Inside the white room, Shun could see Alice was lying in the bad with her face even paler. Alice was sleeping with gracefully in his eyes, he was truly relieved that he got his beloved back.

She has won the fight and back to his arm.

Shun approached her, stroking her hair gently. Alice woke-up and saw her husband was in her side, smiling weakly she lifted her hand to reach him, "Shun…"

"Alice…I'm glad you are okay." He took her hand, bending down to her forehead and kissed it gently for a minute. "Oh Shun…You are being dramatic." She giggled.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Why am I being dramatic?"

"Because I heard you shouting in the hall." She cracked up, while her beloved husband flushed, knowing that he was a bit out of character out there.

"Ah..you blushed." Alice teased him.

"I'm blushing for you, honey." He teased her back making the weak woman pouted but a tint of red forming on her pale cheek.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but, here are your children. Congratulations! They are twins!" a nurse approached them holding two babies on her hands. One, she handed to Shun while the other she handed to Alice. "The one you hold is boy." The nurse pointed to the baby that Alice was holding.

"And the one hold is girl." The nurse smiled, "I wonder what name will you give to them." She wondered.

"Ah…about that… I have been thinking quite special names just in case we got twins." Shun winked to Alice. "And what is that?" Dan asked him slightly grinning.

"How about… Allie and Shin?" Shun asked. "Allie was taken from Alice's name and Shin was taken from Shun's name.

The baby girl which named Allie has a honey brown eyes, she inherited her father's appearance while Shin got light brown eyes inherited his mother's appearance.

Alice nodded, "So they will be Allie and Shin Kazami right?"

"Yes. Now, our family is complete, with you and our twins on my side." Shun kissed Alice on the lips.

_I'm so glad she finally came to my side again. Although I afraid the emergency situation will take her anytime soon but, one thing I know she is a strong woman I have ever have and I won't let her go from my embrace. _

_Alice… I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I failed again. Over-flowing by the suck exams especially chemistry and math, sorry.<strong>

**Reviews? That will be nice of you.**

**Compliments? I'd be glad to read it.**

**Comments? I will take all of the comments**

**Flames? I will be thank you and improve my grammars**

**Suggestions? It will be nice if you do.**


	6. F: Friday

**Reviews from:**

**Written-Sin: you mean like their OC having a romantic/sexual relationship with the original Character? I dare say yes but this website is for fan writing so maybe they presumed they could do anything they want. It's not in my place for judging someone but I still can't agree such terms. It's nice that you like my lame story, its my first time publishing one-shots so I don't know whether they will like it or not.**

**Innocent Diamond: well, I;m not experience in those situation since I never see someone written the baby's profile or anything. **

**Discalimer: Don't own any. Except the plots.**

* * *

><p><strong>F: Friday<strong>

"Date? You said?" Alice Gehabich tilted her head.

"Yes, Alice. We are going to meet Julie's friends, she is going to do matchmaker to us. I heard they are single and Juls has her eyes on one of them. So, it's our time to get one of them too! I'm tired of these lonely days I have been through and you should find someone to go." Runo lectured Alice with her blabber mouth again. Alice was tired to even hear her unnecessary boyfriend this and boyfriend that.

"Oh please, Runo. I'm tired with your and Julie's matchmaking. Honestly I prefer to write my novel at my room." The orange haired said with a bored face, sighing at her best friend.

Runo scowled, "Grow up Alice… We are 20 already for God's sake! And we haven't had any boyfriend! Fabia keep nagging us to find a boyfriend unleash we are lesbian." Alice winced at the last word. Lesbian? Oh gosh… that was harsh of her.

"Just because she got Ren already and now she ditched us?" Alice raised an eyebrow, obviously disliked Fabia for being jerk and ditched them, even called them as a lesbian? "That's why come with us!" Runo pleaded with her bright blue puppy eyes. She 'eek' and sighed, can't they just leave her alone with her novels?

"Fine. Fine. When will we go on this so-called 'date'?" Alice reluctantly gave up as she asked her best friend. The pigtails girl gave her a satisfaction smile, "It's Friday later."

"Friday?"

"Yes. Do you get anything to do on Friday?"

"No. But I hate Friday, you know."

Runo gasped, "Oh geez Alice! Why didn't you say it quicker? We could change the day!"

"I have already told you that I hate Friday right?" Alice made a look on her.

"Sorry! But, we can't change the date. Can you make it at least?" Again she used those pleading eyes. It seemed magically touched Alice's dark brown eyes, there was no one could stop her pleading and that was the troublesome for her.

"I will see it whether I can or not." Alice said.

"That will be great! Anyway, only the three of us will go, me, you and Juls." Runo made her fingers into three left. Alice raised an eyebrow, "How about Mira?"

"Mira has her own date with Ace."

"Ace? That cold guy?"

"Yep. Apparently our Mira managed to break his wall of ice. As of expected none less of Clay's Family. Even Keith, his brother has brought down a certain maiden's heart." Runo rubbed her chin, pondering for awhile.

"You mean the Queen Ice, Yuki Houjo?" Alice raised her voice, slightly unbelief. Runo nodded nonchalantly. "Well, it was tough but he managed to and now Yuki has smiled a lot thanks to him." I gaped at her relax nod, 'Honestly, really? I mean that Yuki Houjo was one tough hell woman I ever meet. When I first talked to her she just ignored me and walked away and now? Wow… I should praise Keith for being so patient with her.' Alice amused.

'But then again, Keith was the patient guy I have ever met. It was a contradiction between Mira, who was so impatient and a freedom girl while Keith was a patient guy and wise.' Alice sighed. 'Life could be so strange and there will be a lot stranger thing.

"Anyway, let's meet at the Griffon Café at 6 p.m. on Friday, okay?" Runo said ending the discussion.

"Sure." _'that if I could gather my guts to go.'_

Alice woke up with a drowsy face, having a nice nap in the afternoon wasn't so bad after the work eaten her strength, she glanced at the clock wall and was shocked to see the time.

"6.30? I'm going to be late!" she quickly went to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. Changing her plain shirt with yellow blouse long sleeve with jeans pants, she didn't care if she looked plain and old, she never care about make up or fashion…let them alone decide.

"Alice is late!" Julie whispered to Runo, grumbling at the late woman. The two women were in the Griffon café, dealing with 3 man seating across them. The first man got blonde long hair with pimples, he was a little cocky but Runo knew he was Julie's crush. She could see Julie's eyes showing love mark when they were talking.

Another man has a brown chocolate hair with red eyes. It was quite attracting to Runo's type. The brunette man was friendly to her yet she began liked to tease him. The last one has a dark hair with one hair stuck atop and honey eyes. He was quite all along the conversation and spoke soberly when he was being asked. He was cold yet at the same time he has a hot face.

Runo sighed, "Maybe I should call her…" She was about to reach her cell-phone when someone stopped her.

"By the way, Runo… Have you ever dated someone?" The brunette man asked her. Runo stopped her movement, blushing at his question, "What the hell Dan?"

The man named Dan laughed, "As I asked you, did you ever go on a date?"

"No. I haven't." Runo mumbled, flushed at his sudden outburst.

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

"Cause I never found someone match with me." She crossed her hand, huffing slightly at his surprised. No wonder Runo looked so desperately to find a boyfriend.

The café's door opened revealing Alice who was panting after running from her house to the street. Alice's hands were on her knee, breathing heavily she held the air and started to calm herself. 'Okay, this is absurd. Why I have to sacrifice my time to rest after a long day work to this matchmaking? Beside, I hate Friday of all days after the 'accident' occurring me.'

Alice walked to Runo and the men seat, she took a deep breath. "Hey." She said tapping Runo's shoulder. The blue haired woman turned her head onto the voice and smiled, "Finally you came, lousy."

Alice scoffed, "Stop calling me lousy." She sat down next to her.

"You overslept again?" Julie narrowed her eyes on her. Alice backed, sweat dropping at her suspicious eyes, "Uh yeah… sorry."

"Anyway, I will introduce you to these men. The cutie blonde named Billy." Julie introduced him to her.

"Yo. Billy Gilbert at you service." He winked at Alice who almost rolled her eyes.

"And this is Dan Kuso, Runo's crush." Julie winked. Runo almost felt a burn sneaking on her cheek as she glared at the silver haired woman, "What did you say!"

Alice looked at the said so man who blushed but quickly shook it. A smirk formed, 'Hoo… So finally she got one.' Amused by Runo's yelling on Julie, obviously she was embarrassed. She looked at the last men with short dark hair, the cold, handsome and quite man.

A spark hit her when their eyes met, the honey versus dark brown. Alice quickly averted away from his sight, he was observing her from her half body to her face.

"Shun Kazami." He said after a few seconds passed. Runo and Julie were still bickering while the men were laughing at them. They didn't notice that Shun and Alice were having their own world to talk.

"Er…Alice…Alice Gehabich." She replied stuttered.

"Alice huh? Nice name." He said shortly with a smirk tugging on his lip.

With that, the orange hair woman blushed madly at the compliment. Shun laughed at her red face, "You looked cute when you blushed."

Alice yet again blushed even more, she couldn't stop the hot feeling she got on her heart whilst they were skipping the beats. It felt so weird constantly she never felt anything like this toward any other man.

_Perhaps._

_Just perhaps this wasn't a bad Friday after my parent died. I wonder he could change my dull life and the hatred of Friday._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Flames?**

**Compliments?**

**Criticizes?**

**Likes?**

**I will gladly receive all of them.**


	7. G: Gone

**Reviews from:**

**SugoiSaru: RunoxAlice? That's a weird pairing. By the way, thanks for reviewing and the motivation you gave me. Its really help me well.**

**Mishi: It's nice that someone finally said it although I don't know whether you were telling the truth because I don't feel I'm getting better... But its really nice of you.**

**Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters that I don't own any of the characters except the stories itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>G: Gone<strong>

The feel of loneliness stroked her, where she would go? Where? No where. Where she should run? No where. This world has filled with hatred and lustful human.

There was no place for her to hide. There was no place for her to get the warm. The coldness was her friend, forever, in this darkness world. Her body has finished after they beat her out, she felt there's no one going to help her, help the helpless and hopeless girl. Should she pray for someone to save her? No. After she prayed and prayed, still there's none to save the helpless girl.

Wondering why she lived in this world in this first place, she started to walk down to the gloom and destroyed street with her beat out body. She didn't need a treatment, let them be. She is going to die soon. Die in this loneliness and sadness with the darkness world.

Walking hopelessly while holding her left hand, her pace seemed to grow heavier and heavier. 'I…My consciousness…No. I have to keep on going.' She thought forcing the fragile body of her. It's a sad to see such beautiful and pure-heart girl only to be beaten out by her step-mother and her step-sisters and now she had escaped from the witches and got her freedom. However, what she would do after this? Wandering around? It's not a good idea.

Panting heavily gave her a sign to stop and rest, accordingly her body couldn't help her pose because of her injuries. Stubbornly she ignored it and kept walking. The street was gloomy with no one. She felt she was the only one there and no one going to help her.

"It's fine. I don't need any help." She said in the middle of pant. She seemed could understand the situation which leaving her alone with her own thoughts.

"I don't need any help…" She mumbled. Really? Was she telling the truth?

Was she telling from her deepest bottom of her heart?

_Help! Please help me!_

She shook her head, slapping her cheek with her free hand and mumbled, "No. I'm strong. I don't need any help."

_Help...Please...Somebody..._

Still, her body reacted inverted from what she wanted. She fell to the ground, the cold ground, and her body started to feel funny. Numbs flowing through her whole body and started to eat her consciousness, she scoffed silently, "So the time has come for me to die?"

Be gone in this world.

Without any help.

Without any sympathize.

The cold ground didn't make her comfortable enough as her eyes growing impatiently to close, her vision started to blur bit by bit. 'I don't know my life could be so tragic.'

A shadow walk to her with tapping sounds of its feet, her vision was blurry as she couldn't see if it's a man or woman. She could care less, she would die soon, why bother to treat her? 'Just kill or leave me.'

Her body started to hurt her, numbs has spread through her whole body and she couldn't prevent it anymore, her vision grew to blur and the darkness black hit her.

'God…I will be by your side, now.'

* * *

><p><em>The white. She walked to the light of the white with her body without any injuries, a smile formed slowly, "I'm in heaven? Thank goodness." She said in relieved. Now, she could see her parent and her grandfather, they died before her step-mother took her and made her a slave.<em>

_She was wearing a white long dress and a joy overflowed her, she won't worry about anything. She was in heaven, not in that world anymore._

_A sudden light flashed her, she put her hands to close her eyes preventing the light from her eyes. She felt she was eaten by a strong light as it consumed her._

She jolted from her awake and panted heavily. "Dream?" she whispered. She saw her body was being treated and bandage all over her body. Who? Who put this on her? Why?

Her both hands resting on her tights, she was in a bed and a room, with cream color. The room was big and luxury.

Luxury? What?

The girl looked around to find the one who saved her, but her body reacted funny again. "Ugh… Its hurt." She muttered trying her best to even stand herself up.

"Hey…"

The girl turned her head to the voice, it's a cold yet warm voice on her ears and deep one as well. A boy with about her age stood in front of the door with a tray of food on his hand, he has a short dark hair with honey eyes, the first she looked at his appearance she was mesmerized by how handsome he looked with those perfect eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt with long black jeans and black running shoes.

Those outfits looked simple yet it was a nice view on her eyes. She averted her eyes from him, still on the ground from her bed.

"Why are you in the floor?" he asked.

"I…I was looking for the one who saved me." She said stuttering at his sound of heaven.

The boy approached her, putting aside the tray at the nightstand he bent down to reach her, "I'm the one who saved you." He said, lifting her both hands. She snatched her hands away from him with a trembling body. "Why? Why would you save me? I could have just gone and died." She muttered.

The boy looked at her with sympathize eyes and sad face, 'How could she think that? She's not even worth to die.' He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, resting his head on hers, "What's your name?"

The girl was taken aback by his embraced, she wanted to jerk away from him but to tire to even struggling, "Alice." she whispered.

"Alice…My name is Shun, the heir of Kazami's." Alice gasped, hands on her mouth.

'Kazami? The mightiest family? Why? Why would he take me here? I'm not worth of it! I have to go away and die! Not being saved by the powerful family on this world!' Alice's body even more trembled after she heard those words. Shun knew she would startle by his might words, his hand tightened on her to ensure her.

"I won't hurt you, Don't be scared… We, have acknowledge you as one of our family." He said which making Alice raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? We never meet each other and you have made me in this family?" She almost shouted him but controlled her voice.

"You have captivated my heart, Alice. Ever since I brought you here, the way you survive this dark world and your beaten out body. You aren't even worth to die. Keep on living, Alice." He said assuring her even more.

Tears flowed from her dark brown eyes, she was trailed by those words, as if he was the first person to even said that to her. The slight tears transform into a cry. She cried in his chest, holding him tightly. She knew that it was an absurd action for the next heir of Kazami Family but she couldn't help it. He welcomed her cry and sobs by stroking her curly orange hair, soothing a few words.

Alice then realized a thing that if she wanted to go to the heaven, she must through this evil world and changed to be a better world. She is not alone anymore, Shun is in her side, comforted her and protect her.

Gone, was a type word for her before she met the heir of Kazami. But as soon as Shun opened her eyes, gone was not a typical any word for her. Live, is a perfect word for her as she kept living within the Kazami's as Shun's fiancée and soon to be wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? That would be nice of you. I hope I didn't make the stories boring since this is my first stories of one-shot.<strong>


	8. H: Heart

**H: Heart**

What a man should have if he wanted to love someone?

A heart.

This went to a certain dark hair with honey eyes as his heart always been closed for about 2 years after his mother died, even his best friend, Dan Kuso couldn't do anything to help him but a certain orange hair girl from Russia helped him in his young age and opened his warm heart again. At first it was quite difficult for her and she never gave up on him. Eventually his opened bit by bit and he came back as usual before his mother died.

Dan took the surprised of it along with Runo, his girlfriend also Mira and Ace. They are his friends and these 2 years they had tried to help him until coincidence hit them. A friendly and kind-hearted girl came to them and helped the young boy out of his dark.

Surprisingly she managed to make him opened his heart again in 7 months and their friendship grew stronger and stronger. However, was that a real thing?

Inside the heart of the boy, he felt he wanted just more than a friendship, he felt a spark when he met her at the first sight. He felt she was the perfect person just for him. But, would it ruin their friendship having such feeling?

Another problem occurred them, after the 7 months the boy has regained his heart back, the girl suddenly disappeared without any trances. They believe she didn't run instead she got a problem back in Russia but soon the boy investigate it the girl was having a family problem. His only grandfather died.

She is alone now with her heart closed and this is the time the boy must help her regained back her live.

"Shun, what are you doing here?" The girl asked with monotone voice.

"To help you, of course." Shun assured her.

"Help me?" She asked, a slight paused wrapped around her living room, she brought her knees and hugged it. A scoff escaped from her mouth, "Don't bother it. I don't need your help." She buried her face on her knees, not bother to look at his handsome face.

"Alice, listen. You bring me back my life and this time I'm going to bring you back!" He said sternly only to meet her eyes widened in shocked.

"Just what fairy tale are you saying? Me? Bring back your live? You must be joking. I'm not a Goddess, Shun." She spat him. His heart tore seeing her sadness as he approached her being in the couch, sobbing hardly.

His delightful hand reached her shoulder, "You are my Goddess, Alice." he smiled warmly to her. Alice looked at him with teary eyes, "Liar! I'm not… I'm nothing but helpless girl! I don't have anyone to rely on. I..I'm so weak and yet I pretended that I'm strong enough. It's ashamed for me." She cried and lunged over him as if he was the object of her anger. She herself couldn't believe she was shouting at him despite her cheerful and calm voice she never yells to anyone. Shun stood there in silence with his bangs covered his eyes, he knew that she was in a depressed state just like he was when her mother died and he only has his grandfather left but Alice…She has no one.

"Alice…" he badly wanted to hug his best friend, without a single think, he hugged her tightening the embraced around her.

Alice looked shocked to see her best friend hugging him so sudden, she struggled from his locking embrace, "Let me go, Shun!" she said while sobbing.

Shun didn't buy her struggle instead he tightened his wrap while burying his head on her shoulder, "Alice…Please…"

The girl trailed off, she gave up the struggle and let Shun calmed her down. She cried again, tears over-flowed from her eyes, wetting Shun's cloth. He ignored those wet and focused only to the girl he loved the most.

She clenched Shun's cloth while crying, pouring down all her sadness she has been holding after her grandfather died. Shun soothed her a few words, stroking her hair front and back whist she never let her tiny hands on his cloth.

Once she settled down after a long cry she fell asleep in his arms, peaceful to the slumber dream. Shun gazed the beauty of her face with a few tears remained, he wiped it out, gently lying her on the couch. At least she has opened her heart to him. It would be a long way to make those smiles came again but he knew, he would do whatever it takes to bring back those smiles.

Even years, he didn't care. All he wanted Alice lived in happiness with him. So, he decided to take Alice under his wings whether she liked it or not he would deal with her alone.

After the night passed, Shun told her about taking her to his house and his grandfather were more than delight to take her. Alice remained silence but nodded at his offer, she didn't have someone to rely on but only Shun she could.

Bit by bit her tore heart fixed, from a small smile became a huge and every day smiles to Shun, it required only a few months and Alice has came back to her original senses.

"Shun… Can I talk to you, for a moment?" She asked timidly, poking from his door, this surprised him.

"Sure, Alice. Come in." he invited her in. Alice sat at the side of his bed with her thumb twiddling timidly. Shun observed her flushed face with a frown. It was unusual for her.

"Er…Actually I… want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I knew sometimes I was being so stubborn and never let my grandfather go but…you realized me that people dies everyday and I have to let him go. It's ashamed for me that I yelled at you when you wanted to help me because of my stubbornness. Once I…" Shun cut her off by kissing her lips unconsciously. Alice startled by it, 'What?' the shock filled her as she didn't reply his kiss because too shocked of what happened.

The boy then pulled out from her soft lips, gazing her with a smile tugging, "Alice, I know that feel and I just wanted to help you whether you like it or not because I know that I…" Shun couldn't make up his words but Alice knew it. She knew it that she, too, loved him from her deepest heart.

"I know it. I love you too, Shun." She smiled brightly. The said boy smiled widely to the girl, leaning down to her face again and searched the lips he wanted to feel once again. And yes, he got it and deepened his kiss, passionately showing his undestroyed love.

Alice felt the tense when he began to kiss her passionately, it's her first kiss and her fist time to feel such passion. She loved it. She loved the way Shun kiss her with all his heart.

Heart.

She helped him regained his heart back when she met him. And now, he had helped her regained her scattered heart back. It felt so complete, without him, she would never realized and never let her grandfather go. Without her, he would never felt the love he has on a certain girl.

_Heart. The important place where you hold someone dear to you and never let it go._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thank you so much.<strong>


	9. I: Importance

**I: Importance**

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Hydranoid… I'm wrapping a gift to Shun. Tomorrow is his birthday." Alice smiled at her bakugan partner. It's already 2 years they spent together and Shun has come back from his event crash with the Neathia along Dan and Marucho.

"Is it necessary?" the first head asked her.

"Isn't he the type doesn't receive any gifts?" the second said rather than asking her. Alice smiled wryly but nodded.

"Yes he is. But I feel I wanted to give him since he looked so lonely. It's not I'm pitying him but...I don't know exactly why…" She said sighing at the thoughts if Shun won't receive her gift or even threw it out. She just stubbornly wanted to help the young ninja.

"I'm sure he will thank you." The third head said, Alice not sure whether he was smiling or not because she couldn't see his mouth. It's been a long year since she regained her Hydranoid back and she didn't have any plan to brawl, she just wanted to live peacefully in Russia along him. Alice smiled at her three headed darkus bakugan.

"I hope so, Hydranoid." She tied the wrapped gift with green ribbon. Green has always been his favorite color and important to him. Green reminded him of his mother's eyes. "Come on Hydranoid, Marucho is going to come soon." Hydranoid jumped to her shoulder, the girl smiled again, taking the gift she put on her handbag.

"Tell me, why do I have to come here, Marucho?" Shun eyed the short blonde, an obvious irritated light hazel colored eyes. Shun was in Marucho's mansion along Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Ace, Mira, Ren, Jake, Baron, and Fabia. But where is Alice? His heart ached when he didn't see his important orange hair girl.

"Oh come on, Shun, Marucho didn't intend to do anything." Hawktor bounced on his shoulder, his ventus bakugan.

"Yeah, we won't do anything. Cool is the rule, dude!" He exclaimed.

Shun rolled his eyes, "Where is Alice anyway of you all are here? Do you purposely leave her behind?" they shook their and shrugged, "No. She is here but I don't know where she went to." Marucho said worried that the Russia girl might get lost in his big mansion.

Shun face-palmed his face, "Marucho…" He said warningly making the blonde backed and 'eek' slightly. Dan quickly put a hand on his shoulder, "Chill out, she might somewhere."

"Agree." Drago said.

"Then let's find her before we started the party." Baron said slipped out his mouth. Mira elbowed him hardly, Nemus sweat-dropped at his blurted and sighed looking at the wincing boy.

"What party?" Shun arched an eyebrow.

"Party? Was he saying party?" Julie awkwardly asked while sweat-dropped, same goes to the others who trying to hid the fact that they were preparing a party for their ninja-friend. Shun glared at them, "What are you planning?" dangerously eying them.

"None of it. We just want to have a little gathering." Runo quickly said.

Shun sighed, shrugged it off. 'What important now is to find Alice.' he thought as if Alice was going to be lost forever if he didn't quickly find her.

"Alice, are you sure you are not lost?" Hydranoid asked her innocently while Alice was walking with a confused face. "Oh no, I think I am. I never visit Marucho's mansion again since Mira and Baron's arrival." She gasped, slapping her forehead lightly. Hydranoid sighed at his master's clumsy. Sometimes, instead too innocent Alice could be too clumsy.

"Maybe we could ask his maid's for direction."

"Maybe. But I didn't see anyone here." Alice said, looking around the hall. After her trip to Wardington, Marucho suddenly ran to the mansion to met the others leaving Alice with his butler, Kato. He directed her but she didn't catch his word. How clumsy she could be.

"Won't they search on you?" the second head grumbled.

"Yeah, aren't they friends?" the third head huffed.

"Since when they become so arrogant?" the first head groaned.

Alice glanced at them with a pair of hurt eyes, its true she never go to any of their adventures anymore after her events with Masquerade, it wasn't because she was traumatized but she didn't want to cause any unnecessary events. Enough for her to be Masquerade.

"Hydranoid, they are still my friends even they won't care about me anymore." A small wry smile slipped from her mouth, whether it was a fake or not, Hydranoid stayed quite.

Alice then looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Maybe I'm not important for them." She whispered darkly only to be heard by Hydranoid. "Maybe I don't have any importance meaning in my life. My dull life."The darkus bakugan gazed toward her with painful eyes, he knew it was hurt for her but what could he do?

"I hate to hear those from them."

Alice didn't make any respond, still walking to search her friends with her handbag hung on her shoulder. Another sigh escaped from her mouth as she walked through the fountain, sitting there.

"We should wait them here."

"I think it's a good idea since we didn't catch a glimpse of them." Hydranoid said, resting on her shoulder still with his head plopped out.

"Where is she?" Shun looked around with Hawktor resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, Shun. She won't be eaten by a bakugan. Don't worry about her." Hawktor said.

"But…" Shun then caught a glimpse of long orange hair sitting on the side of fountain staring the ceiling with empty eyes. Alice.

He quickened his pace to meet her, "Alice? There you are!" she looked at the voice and smiled wryly, "Hi Shun. Guess I'm found." She said began to stand with her legs. Hydranoid gazed at him unemotionally. Shun couldn't guess what was his emotion since he couldn't see his eyes and mouth but for sure the Hydranoid didn't look happy with it.

Hawktor's head turned from Alice to Shun then to Hydranoid, "Yo Hydra, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing." He said simply, turning himself back to a ball. He seemed in a bad mood.

"What's wrong with him?" Shun pointed at the darkus ball. Alice shook her head unknowingly, "I don't know. Where are the others?"

Shun shrugged, "We split up to find you."

Alice quirked an eyebrow, 'To find me?' a half of her heart jumping in excited however another half said _'don't make your hopes up.'_

Her bangs covered the pain dark hazel eyes she has, Shun was confused by her uncharacteristically silence. "What's wrong Alice?"

The girl snapped, "No-Nothing."

"Positive nothing?"

"Not… really." She laughed wryly at the joke.

"Alice…tell me, is there anything that concern you?"

"There is…nothing…" She said ending the conversation. Alice glanced on her yellow handbag, pondering whether she would give or not. It was a right time to give, but her hesitation covered her courage to give. A few minutes passed and she managed to open her handbag, taking the gift.

"Shun, um… Here…" she shoved the gift in front of him.

Shun surprised as he widened his eyes, "For me?" Alice nodded nervously, she bit her lower lips preventing her red embarrass creeping her face.

Shun took the gift without hesitation, a grin escaped from his lips, "Thank you, Alice."

With surprised she looked at his light brown eyes, locking it with hers. Once the staring contest ended, a blush creeping her face, "Um.. Your…welcome…" she said nervously averting her eyes away from him.

"And…Happy birthday Shun. It may not be as much important to you but... at least I can do something for you." A small smile tugging on her lips. The young ninja smirked and nodded, thanking the girl. He didn't notice he was enjoying the air around them, awkward but somehow a warmth encircling them.

Shun approached her, lifting his hand to care seek her blushed cheek. He leaned down on her ear, "Actually, I don't need anything. You are an important girl for me more than anything and I couldn't ask for more." Alice blushed ten different shades of red, blood boiling from her body as a slight shiver ran through her when she felt his care seek.

Hawktor secretly smirk, he decided not to disturb the two lovebirds. He turned into a ball sliding down to Shun's pocket.

"Shun…" Alice called him.

"Hm..?" he tugged a strain her behind her ear.

"Thank you."

_For once, I realized that I valued my life. I valued my importance of living with them. And I won't regret about it anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? I won't bite, don't worry. I just need a time to recover the energetic and cheerful on me. Life just been crazy, for those who knew me, sorry if my reply was a little cold. I just need time to restrain myself.<strong>_  
><em>


	10. J: June

**J: June**

It wasn't her hobby to sneak out into someone's private especially Alice's room although Alice lived with her and worked in her restaurant, though, curiosity seemed deemed her even more. Runo tip-toeing her pale slender legs, didn't plan a single thing to ruin the event behind the cream colored door. Dan, her friend, wasn't being much help for her after what he did only brought her a misery.

First thing was, he only came to her restaurant searching for foods and chats along with others. Shun has came as well but he excused himself to have a little private talk with Alice since they are in relationship with each other. At first Julie was curios and decided to join Runo but soon her curiosity faded when Billy came and flirted with her, the blunette could only murmured cursing words and sweat-dropped.

Stepping quietly, Runo touched the wall on her side, preventing her from fell down if she kept tip-toeing. Once she was in front of Alice's room, she brushed her hair away from ear, stick it on the door. She tried her best to hear all of their conversation even they were talking unnecessary things and maybe things that she idly hear such as ninja thingy.

"I'm glad you didn't fall from the cliff. Is it excited to climb the mountain?" it was definitely Alice's soft and kind voice.

"Not really, but if you want, I can bring you tomorrow." Ah, that's Shun's stern and cold voice. 'Talk about coincidence. They were talking about ninja thingy. Bet it was Shun's training in mountain. How boring.' Runo rolled her eyes mockingly, still keeping her right ear on the door.

"Really? It will be awesome!" Alice cheered with claps on the room.

"Yeah, it will with you there." Shun said seductively, for sure Alice was blushed by his seduce. Runo sweat-dropped at his lame seduce, 'What a boy.'

Fabia poked her head to the hell to find Runo eavesdropping something, she was getting curios with what she was hearing, the dark blue hair girl walked nonchalantly to Runo. "Yo, Runo. What's up?" she taped her shoulder only to be greeted by a small shriek directly from the blue haired girl. Runo glared at her dangerously, "What are you doing here? You want to make my heart plopped out like hell?" she hissed lightly at the frowned girl.

"And what are you doing here as well?" Fabia asked her, then her light bulb clicked on and a wick grin plastered on her lips, "Spying on Alice and Shun, huh? It's so like you, Runo."

Runo narrowed her eyes irritated, "Great guess. Wanna join?" she asked with a small smirk.

The dark hair girl pondered, putting her hand on her chin she smiled, "Nice idea."

The blue duo stick their ears on the door, listening everything what they have to say even if its something unnecessary and unromantic chats.

"So Alice, do you remember what month or day today?" It felt Shun was smirking by his tone.

Runo could feel Alice was tilting her head in confused as the silence filled the air after Shun asked her. "Today is the 6th June, what's happened today?"

A slight flash strike the duo as they scowled in unison, they figured it out what Shun's mean by sweat-dropping at the dense girl.

"Don't say that…" Runo narrowed her eyes figured out.

"Today is…" Fabia stopped.

They could hear a soft chuckle from Shun's mouth, it's a rare hearing a chuckle or laugh from the young ninja since he never showed any laugh or chuckling expression. Only Alice could see it and any girls would probably jealous with the orange head girl.

"What's so funny?" Alice pouted.

"No. It's funny to see your forgetful brain." It wasn't an insult but it's the truth. Alice was a bit forgetful, she rarely remembered any trivial matter. "Wow, he sure got his guts to tell Alice she is a forgetful." Fabia said bluntly.

"It's a common, though." Runo replied her.

"But it was a surprised for her to forget such important day and month…"

"Typical her… Our friends could remember what day and month today but since Alice is always busy helping the restaurant, she sometimes can be forgetful." Runo shrugged.

Fabia giggled lightly not wanting to break Alice and Shun's moment. 'This will be interesting.'

"So, how's you and Ren? Any good progress on confessing?" The light blue haired asked, not removing her eyes from the side of the door. Fabia went on a silent.

"I chickened out." She said sadly. Runo's eyes rolled to see hers, a sad green eyes shown with grief sadness she had held it.

"Fabia…Look, I know you love him no matter what and I think he goes the same to you. Maybe he also chickened out to say his feelings to you."

Fabia looked at her, a smile formed, "Thank you, Runo. I will try again on confessing him today."

"That's the spirit!" Runo patted her shoulder lightly.

After a little chats together, they continued the eavesdropping. Again they heard Shun was chuckling at Alice's confused face.

"Alice, today is our first anniversary." He said with a smile. Alice's eyes widened in shock, an awkward silent filled her. After a minute passed with an awkward silent Alice slapped her forehead lightly, "I forgot!" she gasped.

'Ah…Finally she remembered.' The blue duo sighed, raising an eyebrow of mock together they giggled at Alice slow load.

"So typical you, Alice." Shun chuckled again only to make Alice blushed in a dark crimson red. Shun leaning toward the girl with a little seductive face, "And I love the way you are." He whispered to the red faced girl.

Runo and Fabia couldn't hear what he was murmuring there but they could feel the seductive air around them as they shuddered, "This is so rare." Fabia said with a shiver.

"Yeah, it's funny to hear he is seducing Alice although I can't hear what he was saying."

"A..Shun…" Alice was stammered by his closeness, her face obvious couldn't hide the blush she has.

The tense on the room got the duo blue hair blushed madly as they knew they are going to making out soon enough. For Runo herself, she hasn't done anything with Dan, why? Dan even hasn't confessed to her!

Same goes to the Fabia, although Ren almost kissed her last time, but they were disturbed by Dan's shouting. Obviously Dan was being a nuisance.

The two decided to stay out from the door and headed where the others were, a silent awkward kept in them as they were consuming the affair on their brains, "Well…That was…a crazy gift from Shun." Fabia nervously said, gulping and clearing her throat.

"It is beyond of my gift to Dan." Runo sarcastically said.

"Make it true, young Lady." Fabia said with a smirk. She intended on confessing her feeling toward Ren after their gathering finished. As for Runo, she won't give up either on her crush and will confess her feeling to the brunette.

"I will." The duo gave each other a satisfied grin, "It's nice to see Alice and Shun together and I hope they will be together, forever."

"Yeah… "

The June of Love. It isn't so bad if you try to confess your feeling, say it out loud to him or you will be regret if you don't. There will be a sad and happy depending on how he will take your feelings, whether it's a rejection or he has the same feeling with you, don't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Thanks, it will be so great.<strong>


	11. K: Kitten

**Disclaimer: I don't own any. But I own the stories so far...**

* * *

><p><strong>K: Kitten<strong>

"Shun! Shun! Look!" Alice pointed to a walking small kitten. Shun glanced over what she was pointing at, a small quirk from his eyebrow as he watched Alice approached the kitten.

"Aw, you are so cute, little one." She squealed, bringing the kitten to her. The kitten looked at her with a questioning face but a small 'meow' escaped from its lips when its felt her aura was kind and calming.

Alice patted its head gently as its meowing again, as if he was saying _'I'm cute, am I?'_ Shun felt it was a mock for him when its looked at him with a smirk. Shun vein popped, balling his fists angrily in jealous he flashed a pair of cold eyes as if he was saying _'Alice love me more'_

The kitten glared at him with furious yellow eyes, Alice didn't realize that the two different creatures were fighting over her, she kept patting its head and rubbing its cheek, the kitten glowed Shun another words, _'I won't hand her to you!'_

Another vein popped out from Shun's head. He inhaled the air around, trying himself to calm down. 'Calm down, Shun… Its just a kitten! Why are you jealous with it?'

Shun flashed him another piece of his words, _'She's __**mine**__!'_

So, Shun and the little cute kitten kinda playing telepathy without Alice noticing them, she was busy on patting and said how cute it was.

Ah~ young love… Fighting over a girl with a little kitten, it was so unreasonable and ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite ridiculous... Well, sorry if its short, I kinda lost some stories on my head, so a little humor for you.<strong>

**Reviews? Thank you so much.**


	12. L: Lost

**Reviews from:**

**Ava Kaiba: Erh...Sure...It's not like I was mad or something.**

**jazzmonkey: oh, if its on your convenient, I will make more shorts though its because of my blank idea.**

**Disclaimer: check the previous chapters, it was written I don't own any so until now I don't own any except the stories.**

**L: Lost**

"Shun!"

Her voice wouldn't reach him.

His mind flowed to the battle, and its his last chance to defeat the brunette. His last standing bakugan, Hawktor was in the line fighting the mighty Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid.

"Give it up, Shun." The brunette smiled winningly.

"No way, Dan. I'm too early to give up on you!" he cried frustratingly, reaching the last ability card on his pocket. Alice looked at them with worried face, she knew this battle was only for training but somehow Shun was too carried away.

"Ability Activate! Hyper Storm!" he shouted, throwing his last card to the huge ninja-bird-look. Hydranoid watched them with unreadable expression, "Humans… They are too carried away."

Alice couldn't help but agree with him however, her inner heart told her to always believe Shun though he will lose to Dan. It wasn't common to see the unbeatable Dan versus Shun. The ninja wouldn't last for long enough to defeat the previous core of New Vestroia, Titanium Dragonoid.

"Shun… You are too rush. Ability Activate! Core Buster!"

And the light shone with Drago shot the poor ventus ninja, it was the last strike from the brunette to the raven haired. With shrieked Shun kneeled down along the returning of his field card and Ventus Hawktor to his hand. The field closed, Alice ran to the hopeless ninja.

"Shun, are you okay?" She asked, holding the weak ninja after battling Dan for good 30 minutes and it was tiring. The boy nodded weakly, unable to face his crush's face after such lost. He knew Alice won't pay attention on it, because she is kind and never see people win or lose. He knew it yet he still couldn't face him. He embarrassed himself in front her and it was unforgivable for him.

"Shun…" the girl looked at the quiet boy, she knew Shun couldn't forgive himself for losing to Dan, but what could help? Dan is the number 1 brawler of the world and Shun is only the 2nd. A glint of guilty running through her, she knew he wanted to show her he could defeat Dan.

Alice wrapped her pale hands on his neck, nuzzling through his shoulder deeper, "It's okay Shun. It's okay. Lose or not, it doesn't matter to me as long as you are here and it is enough for me." Such simple words trailed him. Alice never leaves her kindness and love away from him. He was grateful to have her yet why he was carried away?

"Alice… I'm sorry…" He whispered. The orange head smiled, shaking her head weakly she tightened her wrap on him showing it was nothing to her.

Dan looked at the couple, a smile plastered on his lips, "Lose isn't matter as long the person important to us never leave our side." Drago glanced at the brunette before nodded his head.

"Sometimes, you can be wise, huh?" the red bakugan laughed.

Dan twitched, "Hey! It's not funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thanks.<strong>


	13. M: Mirror

**Disclaimer: I don't own any and this chapter suggested by Innocent Diamond. I don't know what to write so I just poured down my imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>M: Mirror<strong>

She is the new girl, yet they bad-mouthed her.

She is a foreign girl, yet they gave her cold shoulders.

She doesn't understand, yet they kept talking back about her appearance.

It sucks her. Really. Why would a new student being talked for about 2 hours after her arrival at school? Not to mention she was transferred a few hours ago.

Did they hate her? It could be.

Jealous of her? It could be.

Or someone held a grudge toward her? But wait. She arrived in Japan yesterday and she was sure she hadn't gone to Japan in 16 years life. She was sure no one knew about her. But why they bad-mouthing her? She was nobody.

She let out an audibly yet stressful sigh, she never know this would happen, for her 16 years life she always done nothing to harm around her, she is gentle, kind and warm for her friends back when she was in her former country.

'Is there something on my face maybe?' she doubled check on her. Nothing wrong. Long curly orange hair check. Pale skin cheek. Dark hazel nut eyes check. Normal body check. Uniform check. Shoes check. Skirt check. So what made them glaring and whispered her?

'I'm sure I had checked myself on mirror before I departed…' she poked her chin lightly.

"Am I weird?" She whispered much to herself as no one was looking or glaring at her, she took a relief breath at her seat.

"You are not weird." said a boyish voice beside her. She abruptly turned her head to the source only to find a short raven haired boy with contrast light hazel nut eyes from hers. Her mouth gaped a little looking at those so-like-prince in the dreamland. Quickly she snapped herself out before her daydreaming caught her guard down.

"You…think so?" She asked sheepishly looking away from him.

She could feel the boy nodding at her without a word. The girl bit her lip nervously, she never know she would sit beside a hot guy. 'Did my eyes play a trick on me?' she glanced on him to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her.

And yes, once she glance him, the boy was looking toward her making her quickly averted away in embarrassment. 'Oh gosh! He was looking at me!'

"Alice, isn't it?" The girl nodded abruptly, turning her head to face him. "Nice to meet you, Shun Kazami at your service." He smirked rather than smile. Alice wondered why instead smiling he was smirking.

"Shun…Kazami? Uhm…Nice…to meet…you..too." now her face turned into a fully tomato colored face, placing her hand on her cheek she felt the warm slowly heating her body.

"I don't think you are weird nor bad, they just haven't looked at themselves at mirror." Shun grumbled.

Alice quitted down, thinking a word to reply but none come to her mind. A slight crossed her mind. Mirror…

'Mirror…reflects their dirtiest mind and also can reflect their purest mind. And which one am I?'

The answer lied inside her and she determined to find it one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thanks if so do. Any suggestion I welcome.<strong>


	14. N: Night

**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any as I officially write I owned the stories so far...**

* * *

><p><strong>N: Night<strong>

Dan and Runo placing their ears on Alice's room door, quietly they heard Alice's chat with Shun. The pair was getting a little suspicious over Shun's visit at night time. It wasn't that ninja couldn't act around night instead they got stronger when night time come.

Dan narrowed his red eyes on the door, he let out a scoff, "Dammit that hot-shot! What will he do to Alice?" he grumbled. Runo elbowed him to keep him shut.

"Shut up goggle head! They will hear us!" she hissed, lowering her usual high pitch voice.

"Gee Runo!"

"Sshh! Hear it?" Runo deepened her ear on the door as soon as she heard voices.

"Ah~ Shun… Ouch!"

"Now Alice, I will gentler…"

"Ah yes! That's it!"

"You seem enjoying the night?" Dan swore he heard his smug tone. The two eavesdropping friends shuddered at the fact the cold ninja could be so...seductive? nah... maybe it's their imagination...right?

"What are they doing?" she almost shouted when Dan quickly shushed her.

"Keep it down, Runo!" the brunette hissed.

"I'm really enjoying the night Shun. Ah~ more gentle..Yes there..Oh…" Alice moaned.

"As you wish, princess."

The blunette and brunette blushed simultaneously as they kept hearing moaning from Alice saying that Shun was doing it gently, on the other hand Shun would mostly chuckles and his smug tone.

"Did you think that they have done 'that'?" Dan glanced on his girlfriend, Runo gave him a twitched eyebrows. A paused from both them. Then Runo burst through Alice's room with a rage of demon. She swore she would kill Shun.

"SHUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ALICE?"

Dan 'eek' at his bursting girlfriend, over a year in relationship with her he never could control her temper.

Alice gasped while Shun glared at the pair saying 'you-two-eavesdropping-us'. If glare could kill Dan, the brunette would surely die now, he was safe that Alice won't let Shun chase him with his ninja thingy.

A few minutes of silence on Alice room as Runo looked at the Russian girl lying with her tummy on the sheet and Shun massaging her.

Massage?

Massaging?

A click then snapped Runo and Dan as the pair blushed in embarrassment. Alice in the other hand laughed at their eavesdropping especially Runo's burst. "Oh guys… Shun isn't doing anything… He was helping my stiff body from my overworks."

Ah… Until now Runo and Dan were sitting in the corner of restaurant in embarrassment with a gloomy dark aura. Alice confused while Shun rolled his eyes sarcastically. The pair really have their night of embarrass after eavesdropping Alice and Shun thinking they were doing 'that' but actually the ninja was massaging her.

"What happened with them?" Julie asked the next day pointing at Dan and Runo.

"They just got their punishment." Shun smirked deviously while Alice looked at the gloomy pair in confuse.

* * *

><p><strong>No. I didn't plan to make any M. I'm not that person-like though...<strong>

**Review? Again. Merry Christmas guys :)**


	15. O: Opportunity

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own any except the stories**

* * *

><p><strong>O: Opportunity<strong>

When will he get a chance to confess his feeling to her?

When will he tell her how much he loves her at their first sight?

Nah… He can't. He did not have the opportunity in the first place.

That guy was clinging on her too much and he was irritated because of it. Furthermore, that guy also didn't give a chance for him to talk privately to her even so he is not her boyfriend! Shun grumbled incoherent words under his breath when his eyes saw the said guy talking to his dream girl.

'That Masquerade will pay for it.'

He again saw his dream girl giggling and laughing with him, Shun felt his heart was stabbed over and over again, he felt the pain and hurt swallowing him. Julie once told him to move quickly before Masquerade and Shun just shoved off her words.

He regretted he didn't take her words. Now, what will he going to do? He couldn't just go there and talk bluntly to her, Masquerade would surely shove him off from her.

Shun gritted his teeth irritated when again he saw him taking her hand to kiss it. The burn of jealousy reflected on Shun's hazel light eyes, he tried to endure it by clenching his two hands into fists. His eyes still gazed to their movement as he saw her laughed wryly and jerked back her pale hand. He sighed relieve and loosened his fists. He knew she didn't have a single feeling toward the blonde spiky guy over there. But the jealousy seeing them together bothered him.

Once he calmed down Shun saw the girl approached him. Ah…she left him and that's good news to him. "Hey Shun…" she called with a smile. Shun secretly smirked that she finally left that ungrateful blonde. He gave her a confuse look as why she approached him.

"How about we go for a walk?" she asked politely, of course with a beautiful smile she showed for him…only. A tint of red crawl his face as he quickly shook it away. He then nodded without a word.

A click of realization flicked him along his walk with her, he knew this is his chance to. This is his opportunity to confess his feeling to her.

'No chickening, Shun..' he scolded himself.

"Hey Shun, whenever I walk with you side by side, I don't know why my heart will always thumping and beating. I wonder why…" The girl finally opened her mouth after a few walks together.

Shun didn't react a bit for her wonderer, he knew she must have the same feeling with him, he just have to proof it, though.

"Do you know, why?" she asked him, tilting her head cutely.

The boy shook his head, "No. I don't know."

"Oh…I see." She said a little disappointed with the reply.

"But..." the girl lit up her face.

"I know that you have a same feeling with me." Shun bluntly said out receiving a confuse face from the girl. A few seconds later the girl's face turned red in tomato color and Shun knew she finally awaked from her bold.

"A..Ah… Really?" she stammered and Shun liked to see her cute red face.

"Yeah…" the raven haired gazed through the sky with a small smirk, "Then, are we…"

"Yes." The orange head smiled sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs nervously still with blush puffed out.

"Thank you, Alice." he made a small rare smile to her as Alice's face went all over crimson and her body heated up seeing the handsome rare smile shown just for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Thank you so much.<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts after reading it, I also welcome any suggestion ahead for the remaining alphabets.**


	16. P: Precious

**I know its late already but Happy New Year guys...**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own any. And this idea is from InnocentDiamond.**

* * *

><p><strong>P: Precious<strong>

Ren Krawler creep away from Marucho's mansion for a few minutes because he knew Marucho will go hectic if he find Ren isn't in his room. All Ren want was a little stroll to the city, he never got the chance to stroll or even seeing human's activity or human's things. All he has seen was underworld and until one day he was freed and followed Barodius to destroy the Brawler. Now, he didn't have to worry about it. The war has finished and he lived peacefully in Gundalian.

He has a little warm chat with Fabia, the current princess of Neathia, they were discussing about the work to unite the Neathian and Gundalian. Ren was more than happy to discuss about it but when Fabia brought out that she have to find the candidates for her fiancée, a stab hurt him as if he was just hearing a real bad news.

But wait. Is Fabia precious to him? As precious as Linehalt? Or maybe she is more precious to him? He doesn't know about it. He have to ask Marucho or maybe Dan for some advices but it seemed he couldn't. Marucho has logical brain so everything about this precious won't connect him. And Dan..? He was busy with Runo.

Ren shook his head, shoving his both hand on his pocket he walked aimlessly around the city until he found himself walking in the park while his mind full of thoughts.

He glanced around, the park was empty or he could say so however when he caught a glimpse of orange haired and raven haired he could guess the couple.

Alice and Shun were sitting in the bench, silent to each other as Ren hid behind the bush. The distance between him and them were quite far but he has sharp ears, even he could hear the horning car as far as 1 km.

"Shun… What is your precious?" Ah, just what Ren needed now. He wondered what Shun's precious aside from his descended mother and his grandfather, also Ren heard the story from Dan that Shun treasured a ventus bakugan called Skyress.

A quite long pause from them until Ren saw Shun lift up his head, "My precious was long gone to the heaven…" another pause as Alice bowed down in guilty for asking him.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled apologetically. Ren could guess Shun was talking about his mother.

Shun shook his head, his face wearing a sincere smile, "It's okay." He said reassuring her, "Mom will always live in me and always watch me from there…" he looked up to the bright sky. Ren was beginning to understand a little about this precious meaning.

"That's right. My precious will always live within me as well." Alice smiled, placing her hand on her chest.

Shun nodded, "And they will always memorable to us."

"And they will always be our precious even though they live far away…"

The boy wrapped his hands on the girl's shoulder, brought her closer to his as Shun felt the warm around her filled him as well as Alice. They stayed there for a few minutes until Shun bent down to her cheek and kissed it, "You are my precious as well, Alice." he whispered to her sensitive ear.

Alice blushed in crimson but a smile spread through her lips, "Yeah, me too." She replied with a soft tone.

Shun started a little making out, giving Alice a butterfly kiss on her neck.

Ren looked away with blush creep on his face, 'No good!' he thought, starting to walk away before Shun found him eavesdropping their moment. 'But, I guess I have to thank them for teaching me what's precious.' He secretly smiled to himself and headed back to Marucho's mansion.

'Precious huh? I have to tell the princess that she really is precious to me. Even I don't get the chance to be one of the candidates, I think it's enough for me.' He shrugged all the way back but the inconvenient feeling haunted him in his heart. Could it be that Fabia is too precious as to let her go with another man?

'_Ha…nonsense. I'm just a Gundalian…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bad? Good? Review it.<strong>

**Again, I receive any comments, criticizes, and suggestions. So tell me what your thoughts by reviewing it.**


	17. Q: Question

**Damn! almost 70! XD but then again, I'm so poor reviewss... *sigh* **

**Oh! Hiyaa guys! I didn't take long on update, right? ah yes, I'm not. Thank goodness... :D**

**Disclaimer: Nu-uh! Don't own! I d-o-n-t own any except the stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Q: Question<strong>

The sun brightly shine down through the crowded city, the park was as usual full of children playing a quite famous game called, 'Bakugan Battle' where you flip a special card to call a special field then throw a so called, 'Gate card' finally throw a special living monster. Okay, no more detailing unnecessary game.

Alice and Shun were sitting on a bench in the park, observing the peaceful children playing and chit-chatting about their games. The two hadn't spoken a single word since they arrived. Alice planned to open a topic but quitted when she saw Shun's serious face which he always wearing wherever he go.

A single sigh escaped from her lips as she glanced the tenth time on the hot-shot ninja. She realized her feelings toward him developed into a crush when he saved her from the Komba, Shun's former student and Masquerade's former ally. She shook her head constantly denying her own feeling, a ting of guilty still running down through her when Shun found out she was Masquerade, again she let out of exasperation sigh.

"What's wrong, Alice? You are sighing since we arrived here…" He snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Ah…Nothing. I just…well.. Actually, why are we here?" She asked plainly not knowing what Shun's intention to.

The boy leaned down to the bench, a few seconds of silence then he looked to her, "Can I ask you something?" all of sudden, his question stunted her body as she nodded nervously.

'Waa..What is he going to ask? Why is my heart pounding so hard? Ugh..' she tried to hold the blush flushing her face. She surely had no idea why Shun's sudden ask made her nervous.

"Is it okay for me to be by your side?"

The girl surprised as her heart racing faster after she swallowed his question to her head and revised it again and again. Her ears aren't playing tricks, right?

**SLAP**

Shun jumped when he heard a slapping voice, it wasn't to him but Alice was slapping herself just now. Her face flushed as tomato knowing Shun's surprise to see her unconsciously slapping her face. The girl constantly blushed deeper.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked innocently toward him whilst her hand touching her slapped cheek. Hearing this, the raven hair male chuckled hardly, holding his stomach as if it was about to explode because of Alice's innocent and silliness. Alice tilted her head confused at his sudden outburst, did I just say something weird, she thought.

"You are funny, Alice." he said after his chuckles finished, the said girl blushed again at his statement. Shun shifted his seat to face her and kiss her forehead, "And no. You are not dreaming." He showed his typical handsome smirk which could kill girl in an instance.

Again, she blushed deeper in crimson red, she could feel the blood in her body boiled in over joy, could that be Shun loves her? Oh God… how can she dream so real?

"I'm not dreaming?" she muttered.

"No. you are not." Shun warped his hands around her neck, resting his head on hers feeling the warm filled him.

"Seriously, I am not dreaming? I mean, I thought you hate me?"

"No. I don't. When I found out you were Masquerade, the rage on my body tensed and I unconsciously snapped you. Sorry."

"… Oh Shun… It's okay but.. am I dreaming?"

Shun let out a chuckle, "No. You are not, princess. What's with that repetitive question?"

"Nothing. I just want to confirm it." She curved a smile before warping her hands on his waist, snuggling on his chest to fill the warm on him.

Such question could make a single fate turned into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>What I want is review! That's all. Not much not less. I want review because I like suggestions, comments, criticizes, and many moreee~!<strong>

**But hey, did this chapter satisfy you much? Please tell me your thoughts by clicking 'Review' it will help me much! XD**


	18. R: Rival 1

**Nyaaa~~ X3 I just happy to see the reviews! It's make me happy with only 6 reviewers~ Should I say I'm grateful enough?XD YES I'M GRATEFUL!**

**Alright! So this one is a bit different chapter, I made 2 version R. One is Alice's and another is Shun's**

**As hungryhippo1000-san said she want to have a little Chan/joe and julie/billy pairing, I will make chan/joe at R ver. 2 XD **

**And interrobangs-san, I can't make Reminders because its reminds me that I was reminding my friend to remind me making Rival, please do mind my lamest joke XD**

**Disclamer: no. Nadia-san don't own any of this BAKUGAN characters, except the stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>R: Rival ver. 1<strong>

Seeing him snuggled by the dark hair girl, Alice slowly develop a rage inside her fragile heart. She knew it's not the time to be jealous over unnecessary things like about.. 'Love'.

Well, if it wasn't because Runo nagging her about her dull relationship with Shun, she won't think as far as being jealous. Though, dull relationship means she and Shun only tagged as FRIEND not COUPLE. Alice took a tray of drinks to her friends, she found out developing a feeling called JEALOUSY wasn't calming her down. Seeing Fabia Sheen crawling to Shun, she couldn't help but feel the jealousy swallowed her lively.

Once she settled down her work smiling and serving her friends, she went back to the kitchen with a sigh from her lips.

No. She doesn't want to think further about it. She doesn't want her friends think badly about Fabia just because Alice dislike her to be so close toward Shun.

Julie once told her about her showing a really irritated face when she saw Fabia snuggled the irritated boy. The Australian girl claimed that Alice was jealous.

_Isn't it called "Rival"? _she recalled her conversation with Julie 2 days ago.

_Ri-Rival? What rival? I'm not rivaling anyone._

_Ah…Alice you are so bold! Isn't it obvious you and Fabia are a rival in getting Shunny?_ Julie winked at that time to the frowned girl before she went to his boyfriend, Billy.

Alice let out a loud sigh after she recalled her conversation with the tanned girl, "Rival..huh?" she wondered if it's true she and Fabia are a rival 'indirectly'.

Again, there is Mira, who once came to visit her with Ace and Baron. The fiery orange head grinned supportively to the curly orange hair when she found out Alice's sad face seeing Fabia cuddling Shun yesterday.

_Good luck, Alice. _Mira bid her a good luck wink.

_What good luck?_

_Don't lie to me, girl. You like Shun, am I right? Just go and tell your feelings before your rival grab him!_

_Wh-What? My rival?_

_Isn't it obvious that Fabia is your rival?_

She recalled back her short conversation about Shun and Fabia with Mira, rubbing her temple in frustration, she finally realized what she has to do.

"Stop denying and face the reality. Fabia and I ARE rival… indirectly."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ah ah~ isn't that sweet? XD Alice is soooo bold XD hohoho.<strong>

**Hm... so, how is it? Nice? Bad? give your thoughts by clicking 'Review' and you will make Nadia-san very happy! XD**

**Remember, Nadia-san loves every reviews that you gave or will give XD**


	19. R: Rival 2

**ALMOST! Again Nadia-san almost got 80! Waaa! Is people hate my stories so much? :( **

**But still, Nadia-san lovessssss Nadia-san's reviewers! of course! all of you! XD**

**Random person-san, thanks for reviewing my story and Nadia-san is glad that you like it although Nadia-san can't make a lot details because...well.. Nadia-san lacks TOEFL vocabs and grammars :( hey! make an account! Nadia-san hates to see someone desperate so much just to make an acc XD It's nice to see Random person-san reviewed my story :)**

**Disclaimer: billion times, Nadia-san doesn't own any of Bakugan characters. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>R: Rival ver. 2<strong>

Shun walked in irritation, grumbling and scowling unhappily. He didn't expect what he saw a few minutes ago. Yes. He didn't expect it nor hope it to happen. His face showing a really irritation face which somehow attract the girls around the town. Some said, even he was mad, he still looked cool. And he denied the statement.

Again, stomping his feet in irritation, he saw Joe and Chan Lee in the middle of his grumbling walk, hand-in-hand.

"Hello, Shun. Good day." Joe smiled to the raven haired. Shun nodded at his greet and glanced at Chan Lee who blushed.

"What are you two doing?" Shun boldly asked.

Joe chuckled nonchalantly, facing Chan and the turned again to Shun, "Isn't it obvious? Chan and I are dating." Shun could see tint red from Chan's face who nodded as the reply.

"When was the news? I haven't heard any." The raven haired frowned.

"It's a week ago. You weren't at the group, if I'm not mistaken." Chan replied him.

"I see." was Shun's only reply. He was really in irritation making him uncomfortable to talk to anyone.

"What happened, Shun? Your face looks like you are mad at something or..someone.." Joe scanned the dark's hair irritation face. Chan stared at Shun when out of sudden she realized those irritation face came from.

"Let me guess. You are jealous because Alice is having a shop with Masquerade?" an unbelief voice came from Chan which she quite amused the cold ninja blood could feel a jealousy. Yes, he is a human not alien.

Shun scowled when he heard Masquerade's name, "If so, then what?" a slight groaned slipped from his lips.

"Isn't it we called jealous? You and him are RIVAL since he butt in Alice's life, am I right?"Joe chuckled softly making Shun glared him menacingly yet a blush creep on his cheek. Chan couldn't help but shook her head in disbelief, "As much as I hate to admit it." She received a death glare from Shun as the boy walked away leaving the couple. Joe and Chan exchanged a look before grinning in satisfaction, "He really is jealous and Masquerade's rival of love." Chan nodded at her boyfriend's statement.

"I hope he can accept the reality." She giggled.

Once Shun away from those two, he let out an audibly sigh, "Rival…?" he whispered lowly.

His eyes stopped when he trailed over the crowded city, seeing the girl he crushed in with _'him'. 'Him' _of all people, he muttered under his breath.

"Guess he IS my rival for getting Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>WAAAA! Nadia-san knew it's bad and...the worst. But Nadia-san still loves reviews from you! Yes! All of you! XD<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts about this please... Ah! Nadia-san also need some suggestions for 'S' part. It's still confuse Nadia-san... :( oh well. Nadia-san is okay if you hate the stories...**


	20. S: Sweet

**Huua! Nadia-san late in updating (again) ! So sorry for you all who are waiting! (is there anyone waiting?)**

**Nadia-san kinda hard to decide which one to be used and thank God the reviewers were so kind to Nadia-san XD**

**Disclaimer: no. Nadia-san didn't own anything and this story is the idea from DeadlyDarkAngel-san :)**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Sweet<strong>

No matter how much she wanted to try it, she will never get hold of it. Why? It's because every time she looked at it, she always ended sighing and made a sad looks seeing the thing beside its. She wondered when she will actually get hold of it.

She sighed again after seeing the thing on showed in the glass window shop.

"Why is it so expensive?" she sighed again in grief.

She walked away to a certain boy's house to have a little visit after visiting the other friends such as Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Julie. Now it's the time to visit a certain ninja boy. She has to maintain her usual composure, calm, kind and never worry of anything, even so she still dreaming about the thing on the glass window shop.

Once she arrived at the Japanese's style house, she opened the gate and walked through to the garden. It was neat as usual, must be his grandfather's work…

Alice was about to knock the door when she saw Shun was walking in the garden with his hands shoved to the pocket. The boy looked at her with a small smile, "Hi Alice." he greeted.

"Hi Shun, it's been awhile." She smiled.

"Don't be silly. We just met a week ago." She flushed in embarrassment knowing that they had met about a week ago.

"Sorry." She muttered.

The ninja boy quirked an eyebrow after received such a sad reply, though she may not realized it, Shun could know just by hearing her unusual tone.

"What happened?" he asked.

Alice shook her head abruptly when she was being asked, not wanting to worry her friend, she hid her worries about the thing on the glass window just now.

"Oh no. Tell me." He demanded.

She sighed defeated at his usual demanding, "Nothing, Shun. Don't worry about it." She managed a small fake smile. The way she told him with such sad voice and a sigh, he doubt there is nothing to be worried, a click of a memory flashed him when he pondered while didn't give a single comment.

"_You know, Alice is looking at that 'thing' again." _ Julie sighed while waving her hand lazily.

"_You mean that thing? Oh gosh! It's so expensive, Julie! Even I can't afford to buy one!" _Runo huffed angrily.

"_But I heard some of the girls liked it. They say, the flavor is so sweet in your tongue." _Fabia joined the conversation.

"_No kidding. I have once tried and I felt the heaven on me." _Mira admitted_._

"_Say what? I want too!" _Runo screamed.

'Oh… I see… So she wants that thing…' Shun thought while secretly grinning to himself, finally satisfied he got the answer of her worries.

"Alice…" he called.

The called girl faced him, made a question at her face. "Yes?"

"You… Could it be you are thinking about 'that'? The famous sweets called Motto Lollipop?" Alice squeaked softly that Shun found her. 'Was my face so obvious?' she questioned herself while blushing.

"Uhm.. Erm.. I..I guess…" she trailed off.

He curved his lips into a small grin, taking whatever on his pocket and gave to her, "I know it." Alice widened her eyes in surprised as she saw the sweet things she wanted for these whole 3 months but because the price killed her money, she won't risk any of it and endure the delicious and sweet lollipop.

"You are so… predictable." Shun chuckled softly making the girl blushed madly with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." She tried to hide her blush by pouting. She stared at the sweet for awhile and gazed to Shun who gave her a nod as if saying 'take it. It's all yours.'

"Thanks. It's so sweet and kind of you." She muttered and smiled gleefully. Thanking it with a content expression, she took the two lollipops with green and orange cover. Must be orange and melon flavor.

Shun shook his head disapprovingly, "You are sweet one, my sweetest." Her face bombed in crimson red. Her cheeks when warm after he referred her as 'his sweetest'. A smile tugged her lips and stayed there for a few minutes before she whispered him.

"Thank you, Shun. I love you."

Shun quirked a smirk, "I love you too, my sweetest, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~ can't you agree if Shun really have done this in the anime? *sigh*<strong>

**Well well, please review this chapter and Happy Chinese New Year to everyone who celebrate it ! Oh, didn't Nadia-san said that Nadia-san is a Chinese? ah ah ah~ well you know it!  
><strong>


	21. T: Teardrops

**Ah... I got a few red pockets this year *sigh* but! Nadia-san is more happy if Nadia-san could finish this A-Z Story! Nadia-san got a plan to make a new story XD so need to finish this one first of all.**

**Interrobangs-san, hey! Nadia-san didn't say she hates it! She likes all suggestion but must selective on choosing a right word because sometimes Nadia-san make out an idea on a certain word XD Korean New Year? Are you a Korean? *sparkling eyes***

**InnocentDiamond-san, sorry Nadia-san couldn't take your suggestion but the next one she will take it! :)**

**SheepRainbow-san, hi there new reviewer, Sheep-san! Wow! From the far far country! Nadia-san is so pleasure to meet you!^^**

**Disclaimer: No. Nadia-san once again didn't own anything, only plots. And this story is from Interrobangs-san suggestion so Nadia-san didn't own any :)**

* * *

><p><strong>T: Teardrops<strong>

The way she laughed.

The way she smiled.

The way she pouted.

And the way she produced a slight teardrops amused Shun's life.

He never knew that Alice's cry moment never been seen by any of his friends because she is good in hiding her sad feelings by covered it with a small tiny fake smile. He never knew Alice has a rare feeling toward him called crush… He had no idea of it.

"Alice…" he looked at the silence girl who was gripping onto her white short pants trembling. Shun knew she is afraid by his answer. He knew it, and why he can't say out loud to her?

The said girl didn't glance on him but merely biting her lips, still trembling to prevent her from letting out tears. She remembered when she has a little talk with Jo and Chan Lee to consult her feeling to Shun.

"_Jo, is it okay for me to be by his side?"_

_The blonde boy exchanged a glance on his partner life, Chan Lee, as the girl quirked an eyebrow, both of them were confused at what to reply to the girl._

"_Hm.. Look, Alice. I know you love him so much and I know… deep down you wanted to be more than just a friend to him but…"_

"_You must ask him by yourself if you want a correct answer." Chan continued as her hand intertwined Jo's. Alice bowed down and nodded._

"_It must be hard on you. But believe me, he, too have a same feeling on you." Jo smiled warmly to Alice._

_Alice faked a small smile, "Thank you, Jo."_

'Oh, Jo…Chan… What should I do?' Alice sobbed hardly, while biting her lips. Shun sighed at her behavior, knowing that Alice must thinking that he would reject her or would say something bad to her.

In the end…

"Alice… Look at me."

The orange haired obeyed and looked at him with her eyes glistened with tears almost dropped. Shun jumped, he froze when he finally realized she was preventing from crying after she asked 'that'.

"Why are you crying?" he frowned his brow while wiping her tears away and brushing his hand on her cheek. Alice blushed at his rough yet soft hand caressed her warm and crimson cheek. Swallowing down her saliva nervously, she leaned to him until their faces was about an inch and locked her lips on his.

Shun was taken aback by the sudden kiss, his tense muscle slowly relaxed when Alice wrapped her tiny pale hands around his neck. Shun felt the joy over him as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. After such a few seconds out of breath, they parted away with Alice blushing while Shun flushed.

"So-Sorry…" she muttered apologizing while producing another tears. She was afraid that the boy would mad at her for kissing so sudden.

As for him, he quirked a smile to her as she blushed seeing the rare smile came from the ninja-boy, "I'm so happy, Alice." she blushed even deeper in red hearing his manly tone however she smiled at his reply although it was indirect, she knew it was the sign that he didn't reject her but he took it. He loves her as well. He wanted to be with her as well.

And she couldn't ask for more for this sweet moment with Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>A slight JoexChan for whoever loves them! XD<strong>

**Hm... I got U,V,W,X,Y,Z words left and it will be hard for Nadia-san... Can anyone helps the poor Nadia-san by suggesting one of them? It will be pretty helpful!**

**By the way, how's the story? You like? You don't like it? REVIEW! Nadia-san will receive any comments and criticizes of the stories so far so don't worry about Nadia-san biting you to the death because Nadia-san doesn't bite! XD**


	22. U: Umbrella

**I'm so sorry for the long update! Nadia-san is very very very busy with life! And next week, the exams are starting to pour down! Oh no! But Nadia-san still try to update :)**

**JennaRinslet11-san, Nadia-san LOVEEESSSS your suggested for V ! It's not lame! It's good! Nadia-san will try to write it :)**

**Interrobangs-san, you are half-korean 0.0 woah! But still! My friends are so eager to meet the Korean! They all are pretty and handsome! XD**

**Tear Droplet-san, okay! Maybe Nadia-san will take on of it. Thanks for suggesting! XD Oh, Nadia-san want to write about BBB Talk Show XD there are AXS, DXR, JXB, RXF, AXM, JXC, blablabla but Nadia-san is afraid that the fic won't get many attraction on the fanfiction :(**

**jazzmonkey: thank you! XD**

**InnocentDiamond: Oh yes! Nadia-san forgot to put 'ey' on Joey! X( since Nadia-san isn't very pay attention on him XD**

**Disclaimer: No. Nadia-san don't any any any of it! And this story dedicated to the reviewers who suggested Umbrella XD**

**U: Umbrella**

Tears dropping from the tip of his eyes as he stared at the cold gravestone. His honey eyes never leave the gravestone ever since the ceremony of burying her body finished. Even his best friends, Dan and his wife, Runo tried to assure him told him some soothing words, still, there are no avail to him. As if it's like the day he never wished to, he looked to the craved name on the gravestone.

_Alice Kazami._

_1987-2010_

He couldn't stop the burst of tears from his honey eyes as he gripped his black umbrella while rain dropped unstoppable since the ceremony, it's like the rain reflecting his grief feelings. He missed her. He longed her. He wanted her to be by his side until the death separate him. But why now? Why? Why Alice have to die in such young age?

_It's not fair._

The words kept resonating in his mind. After few minutes standing in front the gravestone in silence, the past took his conscious back to where they were dating before Shun proposed her.

"_Ah…It's raining…" Alice opened her palm to feel the cold rain while Shun opened his Japanese-style umbrella._

"_Thank goodness I brought umbrella with me." Shun breathed in relief after he made sure Alice was away from the rain. He wrapped his hand around her shoulder, the overprotective feeling nagged him to always by her side._

_Alice frowned looking at her overprotective boyfriend, "Shun… You are too overprotective." The man only made a small smile. Just seeing his small smile, Alice's heart melted, blushing over such tiny smile, Shun could only chuckled._

_Then, the silence filled them as they stood near the river while staring the gray clouds pouring waters. Shun has planned to propose her today and he won't cancel it just because rain, right? The man then turned to look at her face, Alice tilted her head in confused. He brought out a small red box from his pocket as and shoved it to the confused girl._

_The blush creep from his face, "Um… I'm not good in words but…" now, the woman looked really confused with the red box which familiar to her eyes, she hoped that she didn't dream at that time. She hoped that it's real! _

"_Alice… Will you marry me?"_

_He opened the red box only to be seen a pair of gold rings. Alice covered her mouth with her two palms, holding the tears which almost out, she was surprised with Shun's sudden propose. She was too happy. She will become his wife._

_Alice's cheek wet because of the tears, she held Shun's right hand that held the red box, a small smile curved from her lips._

"_Yes, Shun."_

The burst wet of his cheek brought him to the reality, he wiped the tears quickly. He knew, she didn't want him to regret in everything. He knew that her illness couldn't be cured in the first place. Before he went away from the cemetery, he mumbled a few words and walked away to Dan and Runo who were waiting for him with his 2 years children.

"Alice… I love you. Always."

As if there were a familiar voice whispered him and made him smiled in satisfaction, he walked away without any regrets and continued his future ahead with Alice in his heart and their children, the twin, Allie and Shin.

_I love you, too. Shun. Always._

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? It's nice?<strong>

**And overall, Nadia-san LOVEESSS reviews! Please please please! *puppy eyes***

**Every comments, criticizes will Nadia-san take, and don't worry, Nadia-san don't eat human XD The next update will be long update (again) because of Nadia's busy exams and busy watching animes XD **


	23. V: Valentine Day

**Happy Valentine's Day guys! Nadia-san wish you all got chocolates from your beloved boyfriend, friends, family and someone you care for! XD And oh because today is very special day, Nadia-san made this fro you all! And hope you like it! XD And exams have finished! Oh gosh! Nadia-san got bad mark at Math X( **

**And also, Nadia-san is very sorry to JennaRinslet11-san who suggested Vow, Nadia-san wanted to make them! But because Valentine was almost came, Nadia-san changed it X( oh well, hey! you are Indonesian too! I'm an Indonesian! Correction: Indonesian-Chinese! XD Terima kasih, that's what you were going to say, right? XD**

**Thanks, Laura B-san, its very encouraging! XD**

**Thanks for all reviewers! Nadia-san is sooo happy! XD**

**Disclaimer: No. Nadia-san don't own any of it! And this one is suggested by the happy beauty Interrobangs-san! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>V: Valentine's Day<strong>

Alice took a deep breath while walking in Marucho's big hall. The little blonde boy was having a party for Valentine's Day and the Brawlers were invited as well, not to mention, the Resistances, Jake, the Neathians and the Gundalians also being invited also their bakugans.

"Alice… relax…" Hydranoid assured his partner who was showing her panicked face.

"Oh Hydranoid… I'm so nervous. What if he won't receive it?"

"Nonsense. You have made it with all your heart and I bet he will take it. If not, I'm going to crush him." Hydranoid said menacingly making Alice gulped, 'He is scary…'

After walking left and right, forward and backward, she then tried to remember her conversation with her other orange head girl.

"_So, Alice. Mind to tell me who will you give that special chocolate to?" Mira grinned widely to the flushed girl. As far as she know, the orange head girl has developed a very special feeling to a certain ninja boy._

"_Ah, you know it, Mira." Hydranoid, Alice's darkus bakugan spoke up._

"_Mira, you know it already but why you asked her again?" Wilda frowned to the fiery orange head. _

_Mira giggled but she didn't buy their comments, "Tell me, Alice." she said a little demanding voice as her captain' s act hasn't left her out._

"_Mi—Mira…" Alice pouted at her friend's childish act._

_The said girl then frowned, "Don't tell me you are afraid to give that thing to him because of Fabia…" Alice twitched after hearing Fabia's name. She knew it wasn't her place to hate her but somehow she has this negative feeling whenever she saw Fabia clinging to Shun. This negative feeling is what human has on their heart._

_Jealousy._

_Hydranoid sighed, "You bet, Mira."_

"_Hydranoid!"_

"_What? Isn't it the truth, my dear, Alice? You always and always have this sad face when you saw Fabia clinging on Shun too much. Even I had enough seeing it." Hydranoid made a face and scowled lightly._

"_Well, I don't know why Fabia clinging on him. But I heard from our dear company, Aranaut , Fabia will give a very special chocolate original from Neathian. He told us that the Neathian chocolate is the best." Wilda said with a little scowling sound._

_Alice sighed while Mira scratched her head, "This is going to be tough…" Mira said._

"Oh Alice…" Hydranoid pitied his partner knowing that she couldn't win the so called 'best chocolate made from Neathia'. While the Alice sighing and stared at the floor which she interested in recently, Shun, from the stairs was looking at her with a puzzled face.

He was wondering what happened to the usual cheerful girl, she looked down for two days before V-day. Hawktor, Shun's partner frowned while tilting his head, "Is it me or Alice looked so sad?"

"It's not only you, Hawktor." Shun replied.

"Why don't you say hi and asked her?"

"But Hawktor…"

"Ops! No buts, Shun. Listen, you would better with Alice or Fabia?" Hawktor smiled mischievously.

Shun went in a deep speechless and started to walk down to approach the young orange haired girl, at this time Hawktor chuckled silently at the boy who felt to his trap (?)

The girl who still staring at the creamy ceramic floor with her head bowed down and her aura seemed gloomy. She sighed another hundreds time and jumped when a light tap rested on her shoulder. Alice 'eek' silently and faced the culprit,

"Shun…?" as if the her world stopped the time and her surrounding in slow mode, her heart beating faster and faster seeing his cool face, seeing those honey eyes she adored more than any other eyes.

She felt her jawed dropped when she locked her eyes into his, so she quickly snapped herself out and asked him, "Yeah Shun?"

"What's happen? You seemed down…"

Alice froze while gripping her chocolate wrapped in red paper which she hid behind her back, she bit her lips before replying Shun's question.

"Nothing… I'm fine. Nothing to worry." As it's fine for him.

"Is it because…Fabia?" The words struck Alice as she looked at Shun with disbelief eyes. She then quickly averted her eyes which she realized she was giving Shun the sign that it was because Fabia. Oh wait, it seemed Shun hasn't got anything from Fabia, Alice glanced her eyes at Shun's hands which was…empty. Then, she realized she has to step forward then Fabia.

"Uhm… This…" She gave her chocolate to him.

Shun was surprised by it and took it contently, "Alice…you…"

"Yeah…" She still averted her eyes in embarrassment, not wanting Shun to see her crimson cheek.

Shun scanned down the red plain paper with rectangular shape, he then proceed to wrap his hands onto her neck, kissing her forehead gently as if it's a very special for him. Meanwhile, Alice was in her own surprise and blushed madly while hiding her face.

The two of them knew that they loved each other. None of words came out from their lips as they stayed there together in silent, with Shun's hands wrapping her neck and her hands started snaking to his body. They embraced each other, Shun hugged her tighter, feeling the warmth filled him.

"I love you." The two said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it okay? Please Review! Nadia-san lovesss review the most! XD<strong>

**And for the next chapter, Nadia-san got W for Water, Wait and Winter, any other? Or would you suggest how the story goes on one of the suggestion? That would help Nadia-san! XD**

**Nadia-san also made a new story for whoever loves pairings and Humors at Bakugan! XD this is the link: h t t p : / /w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /7 8 1 1 1 6 9 / 1 / T a l k _ S h o w _ w i t h _ B B B (just erase the space)**


	24. W: Wish

**Ops! Sorry for the long update! So many things I have to do (busy girl). But first, I want to thank all of you who had given me your ideas for this chapter and I'm so sorry if I can't take one of your ideas... So sorry... Please forgive me! After I read the suggestion, I can't come out with the story and it seemed funny to me, so I made up it by myself... Again I'm so sorry! So many problems I have through since this February and it made me...well... frustrated.**

**To everyone, again, I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter could satisfy you enough. **

**Disclaimer: Me, Nadia-san, the quiet and cold Nadia don't own any of Bakugan Character. If we own them, we will make Shun marry Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>W: Wish<strong>

_What is your wish?_

_Do you believe your wish will be fulfilled?_

Alice gazed through the blue sky with her brown eyes, gleaming at the beautiful clear sky as she stuck her loose hair to her right ear, still gazing the sky. A while back, she was working her part-time job in one of her friend's café, she got a small free time to rest herself by sitting in the park and gazed the clear sky.

A purple ball jumped from her creamy white apron to her shoulder. It popped out revealed three heads dragon with mechanic body, one on could seen its mouth because it mixed with its small mechanic body.

"Gazing the sky again, are we?" it spoke.

Alice smiled to her partner and gazed back to the sky, "Hey, Hydranoid. Do you think my wish could be granted?" all of sudden she asked. The monster ball silence for awhile, he didn't think Alice would ask so. It was obvious that Hydranoid didn't know about it since he never wishes anything trivial.

"I don't know Alice…"

Alice bowed down and sighed.

"…but, I know, your wish will be granted, Alice. Because you are Alice, the kindest and sincerest girl I have ever met. You just have to believe it."

The girl smiled in satisfied, "Thank you." though she didn't know whether it will be granted. She doubted it.

A boy with his short raven haired walked in to the park with a green ball in his shoulder, it popped out revealed a hawk-looking mechanic with spiky green hair. He let out his crossed arms down when he saw a familiar orange hair with purple monster on her shoulder. He smirked and walked towards her.

"Ah… It's Alice!" the green ball on the boy's shoulder exclaimed.

Alice looked up and saw the same familiar face she knew, "Hello Hawktor, Shun." She smiled gracefully. Hydranoid waved his body to greet them.

"What is our princess doing her?" Hawktor playfully said, not notice the glare from Shun. Alice flushed awhile at the 'princess' title Hawktor gave to her. Sure the green ball always called her as princess because of her soft and friendly manner, but what's with 'our'?

"Shut up, Hawktor." Shun groaned at his partner. Hawktor pouted and folded himself into a ball.

"Oh Shun… Don't be so mean." She giggled. The boy flashed a tint pink on his face, he swore she looked sweet with her cute giggles.

Hydranoid rolled his eyes mockingly though they couldn't see it, he folded himself to a ball and sliding down to Alice's pocket apron.

"So, Shun, what brings you here, anyway?" Alice tilted her head after she stopped giggling.

"I don't know. It's like I was being dragged here…" Shun said while scratching his head. This making Alice felt weird, being dragged? Seriously?

"But hey, it's nice to get here, the sky is clear." He flashed a small smile to her as she blushed and hid her eyes behind her orange bangs in embarrassment, she has to admit that those rare smile she got from him was so amazing and beautiful for her. Of course she couldn't describe it with words, it's so perfect and mesmerizing her.

Shun sat next to her and joined watching the clear sky in silence. After few minutes passed, Alice opened her mouth.

"Hey Shun. Do you believe in that your wish could be granted?"

Shun rolled his eyes to unlock hers, "I do. Because... My wish to be with you is granted." He flashed a small yet enchanted smile to her.

Alice felt her cheeks warmed up and started to change color into red apple, "Re—Really?" she stammered by those unbelievable words from Shun.

"Yeah. It's great."

The girl couldn't help but feel the great as well. Her wish is granted. Her wish, to be with him. A small yet magically granted.

_Her wish was granted._

_What about you?_

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is it? Good? Bad? Please review. That's the very one I want :)<strong>

**Oh no! Exams again? Spare me God...**

**And feel free to suggest the remaining words for me :) Oh, the remaining is... X,Y,Z... Oh-ho, X is so difficult!**


	25. X: Xoxo

**Okay... Nadia-san got X for Xoxo about 80% so, yeah! Nadia-san is going to use it! XD Fast update? Oh.. Nadia-san want to end this story quick so Nadia-san could write my newest fanfic about Shun and Alice again. Of course Nadia-san have posted in fanfiction, the title is _When She's Back_. It's a bit sad but yeah... Nadia-san want to learn writing sad story XD**

**Disclaimer: No. Nadia-san didn'tm own any! That includes the characters of the Bakugan and this suggestion belongs to anyone who suggested it to Nadia-san ^^**

**Hope you like it.**

**And little warning to you: Shun is... a bit OOC... Blame it on Nadia-san's brain! and Nadia-san's weird imagination!**

* * *

><p><strong>X: Xoxo<strong>

From: Alice-Alice Girl

To: ShunKaze

_Hi Shun… It's been awhile since we met or talked to each other. How are you? Moscow never seem to be warmer but hey! The snow is really cool here! How are you there? And also the guys? Oh… I miss Runo.I miss her babbling about Dan being jerk :P Please write soon._

_Xoxo, Alice._

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_Hey, Alice. Yes, it's been awhile we haven't met or talked. I'm fine here, except Dan keep nagging me about his relationship with Runo. Speaking of Runo and Dan, have you heard the news yet? The two are fighting, again. And I could only shake my head at their extreme relationship. Poor Dan, scary Runo. Cool, you must be playing a lot with snow and making snowman everyday o:) Write soon._

_Shun._

* * *

><p>From: Alice-Alice Girl<p>

To: ShunKaze

_No way! They are fighting again? *sigh* Runo will never change. I just hope she could change to be a sweet and caring girl (Ops, that will very OOC XD). How about Marucho? Is he okay there? Still with his scientist world? Oh! I heard he will develop a new machine called Bakugan Dimension, isn't it? Wow… I can't wait to see it! Hah? No way! I don't have time playing with snow or making snowman… I got lot chores to do XD and I have to help my grandfather with his new invention. Did you find a new bakugan after Ingram? Speaking of Bakugan, Drago has evolved again? Oh wow… Incredible. I can't match him anymore. Write soon._

_Xoxo, Alice._

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_Huh? Runo + sweet and caring= world catastrophe XD Okay, that was a slight joke, but if you ask my opinion, I would say no. She isn't a sweet girl but in Dan's eyes, she is the sweetest girl in the world, that was he said to me when he wanted to buy her a birthday present. Marucho? Well, Marucho is fine and yes, he will develop with other scientists this Bakugan Dimension which we, the brawlers will play with the kids all over the world. I hope you could join it but… since the Masquerade Arc, you seemed never brawl anymore, Alice. Oh yes, he evolved again when he was about to have last battle with Spectra, pretty cool huh? Yeah, I couldn't match him as much as I want as well. Oh, the new bakugan after Ingram? If you were asking the talking bakugan, I have to say no. But I got some un-talking bakugan while I was training my ninja skill. How's Hydranoid there? Still have the spirit to brawl? ;)Write soon._

_Shun._

* * *

><p>From: Alice-Alice Girl<p>

To: ShunKaze

_You are too exaggerating on her XD Hee? Dan thought Runo as the sweetest girl in the world? How sweet~. Oh wow! Cool! But, it's unfortunate I can't join the games, I have decided I won't brawl anymore after my identity as Masquerade revealed… Then again, I have to help my grandfather with his work! So I don't have time to brawl, hohoho... If you ask him, I bet he will say yes loudly to your ears (XD), but now he just accompanied me to anywhere I go and he seemed to enjoy it. Hey, how about Julie? Is she still dating with Billy? They are such a cute couple~ and what about you? Have you found a right girl to date with? ;) Write soon._

_Xoxo, Alice._

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_Julie is still with her exciting mode with Billy. I admit that two is a good couple rather than Dan and Runo. One, Julie seldom shouted at Billy. Second, those two are really close to each other. Three, I heard from Billy that he would never want to make Julie mad if he still want to live in this world XD All I could do was stiffened my laugh hearing those. How about me? Well actually I have found this girl quite interesting and attracting… You know, she is kind and sincere to anyone and I couldn't help but miss her… She is way too far from where I lived now. Write soon._

_Shun._

_Note: I was wondering why you kept writing 'xoxo' what's that?_

* * *

><p>From: Alice-Alice Girl<p>

To: ShunKaze

_LOL! It's funny! XD Oh my… I pity Billy...Eh? She is far away? No way! How can you communicate with her? Or confess to her that you love her? Oh Shun, anything I could be help of you, please just ask! I love helping the wanna-be-couple (XD) Ah~ just hearing your rare description of girl making me happy. Wrote Soon._

_Xoxo, Alice_

_Note: You don't know? Well.. it's secret! Tell me who this girl you crushed is and I will tell you *winks*_

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_*Blush* Stop making me flush Alice! Just because I rarely talk to anyone about the girl I like doesn't mean I am a cold person! Hahaha really? Well then, actually, there is something that you can do to help me. Can you do it? *smiled mischievous* Write soon._

_Shun._

_Note: okay fine. I will tell you._

_P.S. I love you_

* * *

><p>From: Alice-Alice Girl<p>

To: ShunKaze

_*blush* Wh—what do you mean by 'I love you' ? Answer me Shun! *blush* _

_Xoxo, Alice_

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_*chuckles* I was telling you my real feeling. Hey, won't you tell me what this 'xoxo' you gave to me is? I have told you the girl I deeply in love with._

_Shun_

_P.s. I really really love you._

* * *

><p>From: Alice-Alice Girl<p>

To: ShunKaze

_Wh—wha..But—I thought you…. No way. I can't believe this…. Okay, I will tell what's that 'xoxo' mean. X is kiss while O is hug. So what I mean is…urh… Kiss and hug… *blush* Argh! I'm dying because of this embarrassment! _

_Xoxo, Alice._

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_o.0 oh… So that's what it means… So basically you in the first place…_

_Shun._

* * *

><p>From: Alice-Alice Girl<p>

To: ShunKaze

...

...

_Yes._

_Xoxo, Alice._

* * *

><p>From: ShunKaze<p>

To: Alice-Alice Girl

_*chuckles* You are sweet, Alice. How can I avert my eyes on such funny and cute girl like you?_

_Xoxo to you as well._

_Shun._

* * *

><p><em><em>**So? How is it? you like it? you don't like it? Review! So Nadia-san may know and she will change to a better one on Y and Z.**

**Speaking Y and Z, is anyone up to suggest it? **


	26. Y: Yeah

**So sorry that I updated long! I was seriously busy with exams and well... my Law exam was so bad! Damn! Ops, sorry. Ahem! So, this chapter of Y I took from JennaRinslet11-san which was amused me when she told the idea!**

**And I'm so sorry to everyone who had suggested to me but I didn't take it especially to hungryhippo1000-san who gave so many.**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san don't own any of Bakugan character and this chapter is for JennaRinslet11-san. I also add my own character to help the main :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Y: Yeah!<strong>

Vestroia High School was as usual crowded and full of energetic students. As we could see, the huge school got approximately 500 students from Junior High School to Senior High School. The lunch break time rang through the entire building as the students readied themselves to go to the place where they could afford foods and drinks. What place could it be?

Girls and boys started to talking while standing at the side of the windows, some of them were on 'dating' and some of them were too shy. Ah.. Youngster.

Shun was walking through the hall with his friends, Dan, Marucho, Runo, Julie and Billy. The group was heading toward the canteen to have a lunch while being stared by some students who were standing around them. Why were they staring? It's simple. They were quite popular. Anyone would die to be one of them. Not only were they smart but they came from the high status family. Maybe you could say, they came from rich families.

Aside smart and rich, some of them got hot faces such as Dan and Shun. But unfortunately for them, Dan has got Runo as his girlfriend and he wouldn't give Runo to anyone because he loved her and would die to her. God… Youngster..

And there were Julie and Billy. Billy was quite popular as the best jock in Vestroia High School and girls would die to be his girlfriend but unfortunately for them as well because he got Julie as his partner life.

The only left was Shun and Marucho. Marucho wasn't interested in love yet so he didn't want to think about it and Shun…well… Girls were aiming for Shun but it seemed he was aiming a certain Moscow girl who just moved to Vestroia High not long ago. She was one of them as well but because of her activities as the Head of Librarian, she rarely joined them but they would always visit the library to have some chat with her.

"Hey Shun.." Dan called out.

"What, Dan?" He replied dryly.

"Do you think we should visit Library since Alice couldn't join us again today?" The brunette asked with a sly smile in his lips. Dan knew Shun liked Alice since she joined them and he'd love to tease Shun which ended being glared by Shun.

Shun glared him deathly, giving him a warning look but didn't answer him.

"Good idea! How about now?" Runo exclaimed.

"Eh? Can't we wait later? I'm so hungry!" Dan pouted which earning a slight blush from Runo's face, those pouts always made her blush and she didn't know why. Was it because cute?

"Oh Danny-boy, we can't wait." Julie grinned while intertwining Billy's hand romantically.

"So let's go to the library,guys." Marucho energetically walked while smiling. The small blonde had admired Alice since she joined their group, not only was she smart but she was also gentle and kind to anyone. She sometimes helped Marucho with his Social Project since Marucho wasn't too familiar with Moscow's cultural.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Alice? She was out just now." One of Alice's librarian companies told them, her name is Miki Yamamoto. Her division was Vice-Head Librarian and she was Alice's close friend.<p>

"Do you know where she go to?" Shun asked the black haired Asian look girl.

Miki rubbed her chin while pondering, "Hm… I'm not sure. But, she went with a guy." Hearing it, Shun's heart beating faster, feeling as if the world rotated slowly and he tried to take the information and stayed calm. Dan glanced at him, worried if his expression changed but luckily Shun's monotone face was always amused him.

"A guy? Who?" Runo asked her.

"Beats me. Well, I think he is a guy from Business extra class. What's his name again? Clausa? Close?"

Shun clenched his hands into fists, he let out a small groan.

"Claus…"

"Ah! That's his name! He said he invited Alice to have tea with him." Miki shrugged her shoulder while flipping her fantasy novel. Julie let out a small sigh, "Oh God…Of all people why she has to deal with him?"

"Well, I agree. He is a jerk! If only I could rip his head off and give his head to dog or placed it in my gallery, I would very happy!" Runo hissed which made the Vice-Head Librarian rolled her eyes secretly. "I think you can find them around the garden…" Miki said before they thanked her for the information and head to the backyard garden.

* * *

><p>The group then split themselves to find Alice and Shun went alone to find his only crush. Some minutes passed as he walked passing the trees, he spotted on of the trees were two students talking face on face. He widened his eyes after knowing the two students. One of the students got orange haired and were seemed to be cornered by the light blue haired dude, Shun was furious seeing him cornered Alice with his sly smile while Alice was panicking inside. He could see it.<p>

Alice needed him.

He had to help her.

He quickly walked to where Claus and Alice stood and grabbed him by his neck when Claus was about to launch himself to Alice. The girl was surprised while widening her dark hazel eyes, she held her breath to see the tense around them.

"You better get off from her, Claus.." Shun glared him deathly, giving Claus a slight fear.

"Or else what, ninja-boy?" He taunted Shun.

"Or else I will have your head in Runo's gallery." He said dryly. Shun's light hazel eyes glowing in furious looking at Claus scoffing after he warned him, he then threw him to the side, "Stay away from Alice forever, Claus. Or you will feel Runo's ripping your head." He threatened Claus.

Claus on the other side flinched and walked away with a slight 'tch' before he headed back to the school. Alice took a long relief sigh, putting her right hand on her heart, she felt once again the relieved feeling after Shun shooed Claus away. Alice thought that Claus had a good reason to invite her on a tea but, she couldn't expect this. How fool she was.

"Thank you, Shun. That was…close I guess."

Hearing her voice, Shun turned to her with his worried eyes, "Are you okay, Alice? Did he hurt you somehow?" His tone somehow calming her and she couldn't feel the fear she had when Claus was about to…kiss her.

"I'm okay, Shun. Look. You worry too much." She giggled softly. Just hearing those giggles, Shun felt the relief came to him and seeing Alice was fine was enough for him.

Alice tip-toed her feet and kissed Shun's cheek to thank him for everything he had done for her, the girl smiled beautifully to him before she spoke.

"Once again, thank you Shun."

His world started to rotate faster than the real world as his face showing a little red and he quickly shook it out, he didn't want to be seen blushed by anyone. But for Alice, he would do anything. He felt as if this was reality. Reality that Alice was showing her feelings to him. The only word crossed in his mind was…

_Yeah!_ It felt like his feelings to Alice grow closer and closer.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Nice? Bad? Please tell in review! XD <strong>

**Oh my God! I just realized after the next chapter it will be the end! XD hahaha! So I got Z for Zoo for the greatest vote XD Is everyone agree? Or not agree? Tell in review! XD**

**The last chapter will be updated a little while because I wanted to focus on my new story When She's Back and my Talkshow fic :)**

**Have a nice day!**


	27. Z: Zoo

**Woah! It's been awhile, guys! Okay, blame my exams, laziness, study, and Running Man XD**

**And well, I hate to say this but, this will be the last chapter for you and yeah.. thanks for you guys who has reviewed so far from the first till the last of my chapter, though its crappy chapters.**

**Thanks for the favorites and alerts :) and thanks for the suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: Nadia-san doesn't own any of Bakugan characters. She does own Miki and this chapter dedicate t everyone who suggested Z for Zoo and those who loves AlicexShun! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Z: Zoo<strong>

"Hurry up, Alice!" a girl hissed at an orange curly hair girl who ran as fast as she could.

"Wa—Wait up, Miki!" Alice said between her huff. She managed to follow her friend to the zoo as they agreed to have a little sightseeing over the zoo. It's been awhile for Alice that she has gone to zoo. The last moment she remembered when she was 10, her grandfather brought her to a zoo. Now, it's been 7 years that she had gone to zoo.

"Geez, slowpoke." Miki muttered under her breath but Alice heard her and punched her right arm lightly, "Don't be so rude."

Miki cringed but showing her usual grin to her. The girl then entered the zoo to see a various animal standing behind the cage. Elephants, zebras, monkeys, penguins, birds, tigers, lions, bears, etc etc. Alice awed in the sight of the huge zoo park as Miki brought her to see the penguins jumping and leaping with their cute stance.

Although penguins were cute but Alice secretly admired birds rather than penguins though penguins were birds minus wings.

"Hey Alice, I heard today's luck is so romantic!" Miki squealed.

"What kind of romantic?"

"It says that someone will come to you in a certain place where animals stood." Alice frowned at her friend's reply, _Certain place? Animal?_

"You mean… zoo?"

Miki flicked her fingers and nodded, "Correcto, my dear!"

What a freak lucky channel. Miki watched the 'Lucky Channel' where people will tell today's lucky color, dress, place, and things. And Miki watched it every day without missing it. Alice face-palmed and stared at her friend.

"Do you really believe that thing?"

"Yep!"

"And this is why you brought me here? Oh my gosh, Miki!"

"Sorry! I just couldn't help it! But hey! Maybe you could get someone special too." Miki smiled slyly, "It's not that bad and I think you need someone to look after your serious clumsiness." Alice blushed at Miki's statement and glared her.

"Sorry for being clumsy." Miki giggled.

A few minutes passed after the two friend looked around the tigers, elephants and giraffes cage. Miki told Alice that she wanted to buy ice-cream for their little snacks. So Alice was left alone in front of zebra's cage. She looked at the information.

'**These zebras were taken in South Africa along the elephants and giraffes. They eat grasses and afraid of lions.'**

Alice took a look at the white-black animal which walking back and forth, eating the grasses and some were lying down. She loved them. Somehow, they looked cute in her eyes. She was about to turned back to meet Miki but accidentally bumped into someone. She apologized with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry."

"Alice?" the said girl looked up and saw a pair of honey brown eyes met her dark hazel. The girl gasped, "Shun?"

The boy's lips quivered a small smile, "It's been awhile." Alice smiled back to him and nodded.

"Yeah. It's been awhile. How are you? Doing well with the ninja training?"

"You can say so. I'm always fine." Alice nodded and glanced to meet his eyes once more, "What brings you here? You are not the type who goes to a zoo…"

Shun chuckled seeing the cute innocent face from Alice's as his eyes landed on the zebras, "I miss the moment."

Alice tilted her head in confusion, "Miss what moment?"

He smiled warmly to her only to make her blush, "I miss our moment strolling around in the zoo. I still remembered you love zebra as much as I do and I come here to remember our moment." Alice blushed but took a look at his eyes honey eyes. It was gleaming to her as if he missed her.

"But mostly, I miss you. It's been 7 years since I saw you." Shun stared at her hazel eyes, he locked it and lifted his hand to touch her pale cheek. Alice blushed deeper, she felt the warmth came from his eyes, she took his gentle rub and more over. She missed him as well.

"I miss you too, Shun." Both of them leaned closer only to embrace each other. Shun stroked her typical orange hair while Alice wrapped tightly around his waist.

The childhood friends came to see each other after 7 years parted. The two came because of the Lucky Channel and Alice has to thank Miki for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! Lame chapter! Damn!<strong>

**Well, it's time to end this story in Complete section XD **

**Again, I thank to you all who have reviewed this story so far. I hope we can meet again in my other story XD Bye-bye!**


End file.
